A Herdeira das Magids
by Oraculo
Summary: Harry Potter está em seu 6° ano, repleto de novas aventuras. Voldemort está atrás de algo inesperado. A Herdeira adormecida despertará, aguçando o desejo de poder do Lord das Trevas. Amores secretos. Sentimentos serão revelados. Mistérios estão por vir!
1. Pesadelos

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K, só por que eu não tive a criatividade de cria-los antes é claro! Essa história não tem fins lucrativos, mas se você quiser fazer uma doaçãozinha não faz mal! Brincadeira! Bemmm, vamos parar de enrolar! Boa leitura!

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter está em seu 6° ano, repleto de novas aventuras. Voldemort está atrás de algo inesperado. A Herdeira adormecida despertará, aguçando o desejo de poder do Lord das Trevas. Amores secretos. Sentimentos revelados. Mistérios estão por vir!

** Cap.1 – Pesadelos.**

Aquela era uma noite fria. Uma voz fez Harry desviar sua atenção de Neville.

Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso!- berrou um homem.

Sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa. O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito. Harry soltou Neville. Estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando sua varinha de dentro do bolso da calça toda rasgada e suja de sangue. Ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado. Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco.

Sirius! - berrou Harry - Sirius! – Ele alcançara o poço, mas quando saltou para o estrado, Lupin o agarrou pelo peito, detendo-o.

Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

Apanhá-lo, salva-lo, ele só atravessou o véu! – Harry se soltou de Lupin e chegando perto do véu, tocou-o e puxou-o deixando o arco completamente à mostra. Harry forçava seus olhos para enxergar melhor através do arco, a procura de algum vestígio de seu padrinho.

Sirius.- chamou mais uma vez.

Vamos embora Harry, não há nada que possamos fazer. – disse Lupin num tom triste, afinal acabava de perder mais um de seus melhores amigos. Eles viraram-se em direção as escadas, colocavam o pé no primeiro degrau quando ouviram uma voz perto do arco.

Estou aqui Harry. – disse saindo de dentro do arco. Lupin ficou parado de costas para o arco ainda com o pé no degrau da escada, parecia que tinham lhe lançado o feitiço locomotor mortis, não conseguia sair do lugar, suas pernas não obedeciam.

Sirius, é você? Que bom que voltou! Pensei que tinha te perdido. – se virou para Lupin dizendo:- Viu só Prof. Lupin, eu disse que ele voltaria.

Me perder? – repetiu Sirius soltando uma gargalhada sombria. – Você já me perdeu Harry!

Como assim? Não estou entendendo.- disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do padrinho, que tinham um brilho diferente.

Você me perdeu quando me deixou cair no arco, Harry Potter! Por sua causa eu morri. – disse apontando sua varinha para a cicatriz de Harry.- Agora você vai me pagar.

Prof. Lupin me ajuda! – suplicou Harry.

Não Harry. Ele tem razão...você deixou que ele morresse, agora você tem que pagar!- disse se colocando ao lado de Sirius.

Não...não é verdade! – Harry queria gritar, mas sua voz não passava de sussurros.

AVADA KEDAVRA!- berrou Sirius, uma luz verde atingiu em cheio a cicatriz do garoto.

Não! – gritou Harry caindo de sua cama com a cicatriz queimando.

Aquela era no mínimo a terceira vez que Harry Potter acordava no meio da noite, todo suado e ofegante, com um pesadelo. O mesmo pesadelo da noite anterior e a outras antecessoras a essa. A rua dos Alfeneiros estava mortalmente silenciosa naquela madrugada. Nem o barulho do vento batendo na janela, muito menos as corujas que desde o começo daquele verão, tinham adquirido o hábito de sobrevoar a rua dos Alfeneiros durante a madrugada, estavam presentes naquela madrugada de domingo. Achou estranho, mas agradeceu mentalmente por aquelas corujas barulhentas não estarem por perto. O sonho o havia deixado atordoado. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir após esse sonho tão perturbador. Já que estava se tornando um hábito, bem desagradável por sinal. E após cada pesadelo sentia uma vontade enorme de correr para a escrivaninha mandar uma carta para o diretor de sua escola e contar sobre esses pesadelos que o atormentavam madrugada adentro. Fez menção de se levantar...

_Nem pense nisso Harry Potter! Escrever para Dumbledore, para quê? Para ele mentir mais uma vez pra você, é? Te enganar como enganou durante 15 anos! Não muito obrigado..._ – pensou amargurado.

A raiva que o garoto sentia por tudo que o diretor fizera não tinha diminuído nem uma gotinha. Pelo contrário. Harry sentia que se encontrasse agora cara-a-cara com o bruxo diria poucas e boas para ele, se não fizesse pior.

_Confiei nele e olha o que aconteceu..._

Estava amanhecendo quando Edwiges entrou pela janela de seu quarto, pousou majestosamente em sua cama. O garoto levantou, colocando seus óculos. O relógio marcava 5 da manhã. Harry já tinha 16 anos e nem havia percebido. Ao lado de Edwiges estavam mais três corujas. Harry pegou o pacote depositado em seu colo por sua coruja. Era um pacote enviado por Hermione. Um livro (N/A: que novidade!) sobre a história secular da magia, e junto havia um bilhete que dizia:

"_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário! Como vai? Espero que bem. O que aconteceu que você não escreveu mais? Que tipo de carta era aquela que Edwiges me entregou, com apenas uma frase. "Estou bem". É só isso que você tem a dizer? Nós conversaremos direitinho em breve, assim espero. O Rony me convidou para passar o resto das férias na casa dele e me disse irá te chamar também. Você vem não é mesmo!_

_Te espero lá._

_Afetuosamente, Hermione."_

Não entendo por que esses dois cabeças dura não se acertam logo. – disse irritado.

Seus amigos eram tão cabeça dura que não viam o óbvio.

Em seguida pegou o pacote que uma corujinha mínima tinha acabado de soltar em cima de sua cabeça e voava alegremente pelo quarto do garoto. Abriu o bilhete de Rony:

"_Harry, feliz aniversário! Como você está? Aqueles idiotas dos Dursley não estão te incomodando, né? Espero que não. Ah sim, já ia me esquecendo. Que tal você vir para cá? A Mione vem, isso não é demais! Manda a resposta pela Píchi._

_Até mais, Rony._

_P.S: Mamãe já resolveu tudo. Mandou uma coruja pedindo permissão à Dumbledore, e ele não fez objeção em você ficar aqui o resto das férias."_

Harry ao ler a palavra "Dumbledore" sentiu uma raiva crescendo dentro de si. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar essas lembranças. Aquela não era hora de pensar em Dumbledore. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. E agradecendo mentalmente a Sra. Weasley por sempre pensar em tudo, abriu o pacote enviado por Rony. O pacote que seu amigo lha mandara foi um livro com uma capa de couro e com o desenho de uma vassoura, com o seguinte título: " Jogadores de quadribol de todos os tempos – Revisado e aprovado."

Legal. – disse começando a escrever a resposta para Rony. Quanto antes saísse da casa de seus tios melhor seria.

"_Rony _– escreveu –_ obrigado pelo convite. Vou adorar ir pra sua casa, não vejo a hora de sair daqui. Agradeça a Sra. Weasley por ser atenciosa e ter escrito para Dumbledore por mim._

_Harry."_

Logo depois pegou outro pacote, trazido por uma coruja que ele nunca tinha visto antes, deduziu ser de Hogwarts. Trazia uma caixa de tamanho médio. Era de Hagrid. Abriu o bilhete de letras garranchosas.

"_Caro Harry, mais um ano de vida. Parabéns. Espero que goste do presente."_

Abriu a caixa e viu um bolo todo defeituoso. Ele conhecia muito bem os dotes culinários do amigo e resolveu não arriscar, deixaria o bolo para quando estivesse com muita fome e essa seria sua última opção de comida.

"_Eu mesmo que fiz – _continuou_ – Te vejo em Hogwarts._

_Hagrid."_

Hum... belo bolo Hagrid. Bem, poderia ser pior. Já pensou se o bolo tivesse boca e mordesse...- olhando o bolo todo torto sua mente explorou várias possibilidades piores que ganhar um bolo de Hagrid. – Estranho, carta do prof. Lupin. – disse desamarrando a carta da pata de uma coruja-de-igreja. – Será que é alguma coisa a respeito da Ordem? Não.. não seria seguro falar sobre a ordem por carta. – E começou a ler o pequeno bilhete de Lupin.

"_Caro Harry, _

_Está tudo bem? Gostaria que você soubesse que se precisar conversar, sobre qualquer coisa pode me mandar uma coruja. Não importa a hora. Vou ficar feliz em poder ajudar. Bem, vamos ao que interessa. O seu presente, eu peguei no fundo do meu baú junto à outras coisas minhas. Estão meio velhas , eu sei, mas acho que você vai gostar._

_Feliz aniversário._

_**A gente se vê em breve.**_

_Remo Lupin."_

Harry abriu o pacote e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Eram várias fotos dos marotos (na época da escola) e outras várias do casamento de seus pais. E tinham umas, na opinião do garoto, bem especiais de Sirius segurando o bebê Harry em seus braços. Vendo essas fotos, vieram à tona todas as lembranças, do dia em que foram ao Ministério da Magia, que o atormentavam.

_Por que todas as pessoas que amo vão embora?_ – pensou olhando as fotos.- _Porque você foi burro! Não fazendo questão de aprender oclumência...-_ lembrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

Estava novamente deitado folheando o livro dado por Rony quando ouviu passos perto de sua porta. Mas não ligou. O livro era mais interessante que alguns passos no corredor. Estava tão concentrado no livro que levou um susto ao ouvir a voz esganiçada de sua tia passar pela fresta da porta.

Desça logo moleque. Não vamos esperar a manhã toda por você. – colou o ouvido na porta a procura de algum ruído.- Se você demorar mais um segundo vou deixar o Dudinha comer seu café da manhã.- gritou.- Ele está tão desnutrido, tadinho.-pensou com seus botões.- Anda logo!- gritou, dando uns socos na porta. Harry bufou. Como sua tia conseguia ser tão chata assim?

Já estou descendo.- disse o garoto abrindo a porta.

Harry havia emagrecido mais ainda aquele verão, se é que era possível. Tia Petúnia havia intensificado a dieta, todos estavam proibidos de comer mais de 50 gramas de comida, por causa de Duda, que apesar da dieta do ano passado, por incrível que pareça havia engordado mais de 10 quilos. Os Dursley sabiam que na escola, Duda contrabandeava doce, mas eles ignoravam esse _pequenino_ detalhe.

Já na cozinha, Tio Válter e Duda estavam esperando ansiosos pelo café. Ela ordenou para Harry, com uma cara não muito amigável, que se sentasse depressa, e serviu para Válter e Duda uma metade de um pão integral e jogou no prato de Harry ¼ de pão.

Querida, é só isso? – resmungou Válter. Tia Petúnia dirigiu um olhar assassino ao marido, que começou a cutucar seu pão com o garfo sem levantar os olhos para a mulher.

Mamãe, não agüento mais esse pão e esse leite sem gosto.- Foi à vez de Duda reclamar.

É para o seu bem, meu amor. Não agüento mais os telegramas daquela velha da Sra. Porkings reclamando da quantidade de pano usado para fazer seu uniforme da escola.- se sentou e começou a comer a sua metade do pão (fazendo caretas horríveis).- Vamos, coma tudinho Dudinha.

Continuo achando que o dudoca está em ótima forma, como o papai aqui. – disse passando a mão pela barriga absurdamente grande.

_Ah, claro...Em forma de barril_.- pensou Harry fazendo um esforço enorme para não soltar uma gargalhada na frente da família Dursley.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse terminar de comer seu pão, Tia Petúnia já o estava expulsando da cozinha.

Minutos depois já estava em seu quarto começando a arrumar seu malão (que estava uma completa bagunça) desanimadamente, pois já passava das duas da tarde e nada da resposta de Rony. Já começava a pensar que o amigo o havia esquecido. Um tempo depois, com a metade de seus pertences arrumados dentro do malão (-Como consigo fazer tanta bagunça?), Pichitinho entrou e largou a carta de Rony no colo de Harry e foi beber água na gaiola de Edwiges recebendo olhares hostis da mesma.

"_Harry, arruma suas coisas. Quando Papai sair do Ministério vai passar por ai para te buscar._

_Rony."_

Harry jogou de qualquer jeito o resto dos livros dentro do malão. _Tenho que avisar meus tios, antes que eles tenham um ataque ao ver o Sr. Weasley. Se bem que não seria uma má idéia._ É, aquela seria uma longa e torturante tarde de espera. Desceu as escadas e se sentou na poltrona da sala de estar junto com a família Dursley. Tio Válter lia o jornal, Duda olhava alucinado para a televisão e tia Petúnia tricotava um suéter que já atingira um tamanho absurdamente grande para Duda. Tio Válter cada vez rangia os dentes mais alto e se mexia incomodamente sem parar no sofá. O garoto que sobreviveu pensava em um jeito de contar para seus tios que o Sr. Weasley viria busca-lo essa tarde e continuar vivo. Não que seus tios ficariam tristes em se livrar alguns dias antes de um delinqüente perigoso, como diz Tio Valter, mas o fato de ter mais alguém como Harry dentro da casa deles, deixava seus tios em pânico.

Tio Valter...-começou.

O que você quer moleque?- vociferou tio Válter. _Ótimo, pelo menos ele não me ignorou._

É que a família do meu amigo Rony, os Weasley, me convidaram para passar o resto das férias na casa deles.

Pensei que esses anormais tinham te esquecido, como no verão passado.-interrompeu Tio Válter sem tirar os olhos do jornal.- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não espera que eu te leve lá, não é mesmo?

Não.. bem...- disse começando a sentir raiva. – sabe o Sr. Weasley?- sem nenhuma resposta do tio Harry continuou.- Bem...ele virá me buscar aqui em casa hoje pela tarde. Tudo bem para o senhor?- odiava a idéia de ter que pedir permissão para o tio, mas era a única maneira de evitar que seus tios o trancassem no quarto pelo resto das férias.

Ao ouvir o nome "Weasley", Duda saiu correndo da sala com as mãos tampando a boca, Tia Petúnia arregalou os olhos (provavelmente relembrando a agradável "visita" que os Weasleys fizeram há dois anos.) quase se furando com a agulha de tricô e tio Válter furioso rasgou o jornal em duas partes.

O quê?- gritou levantando do sofá.- Aquele anormal aqui em casa outra vez? De jeito nenhum.

Poxa vida, que pena. Meu padrinho não vai gostar de saber que vocês não me deixaram ir. – se sentiu mal por mentir citando o nome do padrinho. Eles não sabiam que Sirius _estava morto_, então essa foi a melhor maneira que Harry achou de convencer seus tios.

Não!- gritaram Válter e Petúnia em uníssono.

Pode avisar esse tal de Weasley que venha te buscar, mas que não demore, não temos o dia inteiro.

Ok - disse se levantando.

Espera moleque. – disse seu tio coçando o bigode. – Ou melhor, vamos sair agora, e quando voltarmos não quero ver você e nenhuma dessas pessoas anormais na minha casa.

Não Válter! – disse tia Petúnia olhando para os móveis da sala.- e se eles roubarem alguma coisa?

Eles não são ladrões! – defendeu Harry.

Ou pior! Colocarem algum...-ignorando o comentário de seu sobrinho abaixou o tom da voz para que nenhum visinho escutasse.- al...algum feitiço nas nossas coisas! Eles são perigosos!

Você tem toda a razão, Petúnia. Moleque, não diga nada. Só para _essa coisa_ chegar o mais rápido possível, ouviu bem? – Harry só balançou a cabeça e subiu para seu quarto. Sentia que se ficasse mais um segundo sequer perto de seus tios passaria mal com tanta estupidez.

Já passava das seis da tarde e nada do Sr. Weasley chegar. Harry já estava preocupado. _E se o Sr. Weasley se esqueceu de mim? E se ele tiver sido atacado por Comensais? _Harry continuava em seus devaneios. Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter estavam cada vez mais grudados no sofá, mantendo os olhos na lareira. Ouviram um barulho dentro da lareira e no instante seguinte fez-se uma chama verde, um homem com vestes estranhas saiu do fogo.

Boa tarde. – disse retirando as fuligens de suas vestes.

Boa tarde Sr. Weasley.- Harry se segurava para não rir da cara de seus tios. Era um misto de medo e nojo. Era realmente engraçado.

Ah, Harry. Já está pronto?- o garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.-Certo...certo...então, vamos?

Claro.- Harry pegou seu malão e a gaiola de sua coruja e se dirigiu para a lareira.

Ah, Sr. E Sra. Dursley. Desculpe não poder ficar mais. – Os tios de Harry estavam completamente encolhidos no sofá.- Tenho um compromisso, e não posso me atrasar. Ah!- exclamou fazendo com que os Dursley pulassem do sofá.- Isso é uma "tebelivão" Tenho uma... mas não funciona. Não sei o que ela tem de errado. Você primeiro Harry.- disse oferecendo um punhado de pó-de-flú para o garoto.

ok. A toca. – Foi o que disse antes de se sentir girando cada vez mais rápido. A cada segundo ficava mais tonto. Odiava viajar via flú.

**N/A: **Oi pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado, não se preocupem que a fic vai ficar pior, oopss, quis dizer melhor! ¬¬' Bem... vou dar uma breve explicação. Esse termo "magid" eu tirei de uma fic que eu li, acho que é Draco Dormiens, e em algumas outras fics por ai. Como eu não consegui pensar em um nome melhor, eu optei por esse mesmo. Espero que a dona desse termo não fique brava comigo, me acuse de plágio e me processe! Mesmo por que, eu não tenho onde cair morta...Brigadão! Espero que gostem da fic! E reviews!

Oráculo.


	2. O oitavo Weasley filho

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K, só por que eu não tive a criatividade de criá-los antes é claro! Essa história não tem fins lucrativos, mas se você quiser fazer uma doaçãozinha não faz mal! Brincadeira! Bemmm, vamos parar de enrolar! Boa leitura! De novo!

**Cap. 2 – O oitavo Weasley filho.**

Quando deu por si, o garoto que sobreviveu estava estatelado no chão da sala dos Weasleys. Além de sentir seu corpo todo doer, efeito da queda, sentia sua face queimando de vergonha. Odiava viajar via flú. Sempre por causa desses pequenos acidentes de percurso que aconteciam com ele. Rony ajudou o amigo a levantar. Já Hermione entregou seus óculos que foram parar do outro lado da sala.

Er... oi pessoal...- disse muito sem graça.

Harry! Você está ok?- perguntou preocupada.

Estou Mione. Foi só um pequeno acidente.

Cara, você deu um susto na gente. Saindo daquele jeito da lareira. – disse Rony com uma mão no coração e com a outra pegou a gaiola de Edwiges do chão.

A propósito Harry. Feliz aniversário!- desejou Hermione abraçando o amigo.

Parabéns cara!- disse Rony. – Gostou dos presentes?

Claro que sim! Obrigado mesmo.- Harry se sentia feliz pela primeira vez nessas férias.

Hum...Harry...- Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar de falar, o Sr. Weasley saiu da lareira junto com o malão de Harry.

Seus tios estão esquisitos Harry. Não disseram uma palavra quando perguntei mais sobre a "tebelivão".

televisão, Sr. Weasley.- corrigiu Hermione.

Não esquenta Sr. Weasley. Eles _são _esquisitos por natureza. – disse enquanto agradecia mentalmente pelo Sr. Weasley ter aparecido e interrompido Hermione que estava demonstrando que queria tocar no assunto "Sirius Black".

Hum..."tevelisão"? ok...ok...

Hermione ia corrigir novamente o pai de Rony, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo o Sr. Weasley se dirigiu apressadamente para a cozinha.

Harry... bem, eu e o Rony...

Não me meta nisso, Mione.- disse se sentando no sofá.

Certo...-continuou depois de lançar um olhar de reprovação à Rony.- _Eu _queria conversar com você sobre...

Ah! Ai está você! Chegou na hora certa.- disse Fred descendo as escadas, e junto ao ruivo estava seu irmão gêmeo, Jorge e a caçula dos Weasleys, Ginny.

Hermione bufou. Odiava ser interrompida.

é Harry amigão! Que tal você nos ajudar em uma coisinha.- disse Jorge com um sorriso maroto.

Que tipo de ajuda vocês querem?- perguntou com medo da resposta.

Nas nossas invenções é claro!- Essa era a resposta que Harry menos queria escutar. E Jorge continuou:

Nós precisamos de uma cobaia. Mamãe nos proibiu de testarmos as invenções na Ginny.- Harry olhou espantado pra ruiva.

Pois é. Na última vez, fiquei verde por duas semanas! – disse sorridente. – Mas mamãe me proibiu de ajudá-los. – completou dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

Harry ia recusar de cara a oferta dos gêmeos, mas a Sra. Weasley apareceu na sala interrompendo a conversa.

Harry, que bom que veio!- falou puxando o garoto para um abraço.- Feliz aniversário querido.

Harry já estava vermelho e com falta de oxigênio devido ao abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley. Mas não se incomodou, continuou abraçado a Molly. Queria aproveitar, pois aquele seria o mais próximo de um abraço materno que o garoto ganharia na vida.

Mamãe...Harry precisa de ar.-disse Rony soltando gentilmente os braços de sua mãe do corpo do amigo.

Ah, me desculpe querido.- disse um pouco emocionada. – É que estou contente que mais um de meus filhos esteja aqui conosco comemorando uma data tão importante.

Filho?- repetiu Harry incrédulo.

Claro Harry! Você já faz parte da família há muito tempo! – disse Ginny passando o braço ao redor do ombro do garoto.- Assim como você Mione!- Hermione deu um largo sorriso para a ruivinha. – Não oficialmente, _ainda_... mas, só falta o Rony querer isso.- E todos riram, menos Hermione que estava muito corada e Rony que não tinha entendido nada.

O que você quer dizer com isso?- disse muito vermelho.- A Hermione é minha amiga, assim com o Harry. Então ela também faz parte da família.- Hermione sorriu, mas bem lá no fundo queria que a resposta de Rony fosse diferente.

"_Até parece Hermione. Ele só te vê como uma amiga, no máximo como uma irmã_".-pensou triste com aquela reação.

Chega de conversa. O jantar está pronto. Querido, você não se importa de só fazermos um jantar para comemorar seu aniversário, não é mesmo?-disse virando-se para Harry. – É que com tantas coisas da Ordem para resolver, não tive tempo de preparar uma festinha.-disse decepcionada.

Claro que não, Sra. Weasley. Um jantar está ótimo! Meus tios nunca fizeram um jantar ou coisa do gênero para mim.

Então chega de conversa e vamos comer. – Todos se dirigiram para a cozinha e se acomodaram em seus devidos lugares.

Ah, querido. O prof. Lupin me mandou uma coruja dizendo que não poderia comparecer ao seu jantar, estava ocupado. Sabe como é né, essas coisas de transferên...

Ham, ham...-pigarreou o Sr. Weasley. Molly arregalou os olhos, sabia que tinha dito coisas demais, e se calou.

O que você estava dizendo mamãe?- perguntou Ginny curiosa.

Nada. Agora comam.-tentou disfarçar. Mione lançou um olhar significativo para Rony e Harry. Um olhar que os dois conheciam bem. Aquele olhar de "precisamos conversar". Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e voltaram sua atenção para o prato.

O jantar transcorreu muito bem. Harry estava mais feliz do que nunca. Na hora da sobremesa, o Sr. Weasley recebeu uma carta e saiu apressadamente da mesa. O que deixou além do trio, Fred e Jorge intrigados. Segundos após a Sra. Weasley sair da cozinha, Ginny puxou conversa.

Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?- perguntou no seu tom curioso habitual para eles.

Não!- responderam em uníssono.

Não mesmo Ginny.- disse Rony.

Claro que vocês sabem de alguma coisa! Vocês têm permissão para participar das reuniões da ordem! É a ordem, não é?

Nós não sabemos de nada Ginny.- disse Fred.

E mesmo que soubéssemos, não diríamos!- disse Jorge.

Eu sei, eu sei! Eu sou muito nova para saber de certas coisas.- disse levantando-se irritada. Fred esperou ouvir a porta do quarto da irmã bater com força para falar com o pessoal.

Vocês acham que era alguma coisa da Ordem?

Não, não. Seria muito arriscado passar informações da Ordem por carta.- disse Hermione pensativa.- Deve ser alguma carta do Ministério.

Eles devem ter uma maneira de se comunicarem sem levantar suspeitas.-completou Harry.

é...Eu só queria saber qual.- A morena estava cogitando diversas maneiras diferentes dos membros da Ordem se comunicarem. No segundo andar, Ginny estava deitada em sua cama e pensava sobre tudo que tinha acontecido na cozinha.

O trio maravilha sempre me deixaram de lado, mas agora até Fred e Jorge estão escondendo as coisas de mim.- pensava tristemente.- Até parece que eu não sou dessa família...- e com esse pensamento pegou no sono.

_Ou pior, talvez eles não te queiram nesta família, minha pequena. Eles não gostam de garotinhas más, como você minha doce Virgínia.- _dizia uma voz dentro da cabeça de Ginny, que se mexia desconfortavelmente na cama, provavelmente tendo pesadelos.- _Encare a verdade...Cedo ou tarde você será minha! – _Uma risada de congelar a alma ecoou pela cabeça da garota. Que a fez acordar ofegante.

Apesar do calor, o dia estava maravilhoso. O céu, com poucas nuvens, exibia uma cor azul-claro. As poucas nuvens, de acordo com o vento tomavam várias formas. Era cedo e o trio inseparável já conversava no quarto de Rony. Harry tinha chegado a conclusão que já estava na hora de seus melhores amigos saberem de algumas coisas.

E aí, cara? O que você queria nos contar?- perguntou Rony, sentando-se em sua cama ao lado de Hermione.

Bem...é que outro dia, eu...

Fala logo Harry...-disse sem paciência. Estava muito incomodada com Rony assim tão perto de si. "_Desde quando o Rony perto de mim me incomoda? Você está louca!" _–er..desculpa Harry. Continue...- apertava cada vez mais uma mão na outra. A presença do ruivo estava deixando-a nervosa.

ok...eu tenho sonhado muito com Sirius ultimamente.

Isso é normal. Não é Mione?- perguntou buscando apoio da morena.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, não conseguia emitir nenhum som com Rony olhando-a daquele jeito. "_Hermione sua doida, diz alguma coisa...""-_ pensava desesperada.

Não é esse o problema Rony.

Então qual é?- a morena perguntou com certa dificuldade. Suas bochechas já estavam ficando levemente rosadas.

Primeiro: é sempre o mesmo sonho. Nele...- Harry descreveu detalhadamente os sonhos/pesadelos com o padrinho.

Isso é horrível Harry.- exclamou.- ele te culpa por ter morrido?- repetiu assustada.

Não foi sua culpa! Foi aquela Belatriz. Aquela Comensal miserável.

Não sei...-disse, Harry se sentando.- Não tenho tanta certeza assim. Se eu tivesse praticado com mais vontade oclumência, Voldemort – Rony arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.- não teria conseguido me manipular daquele jeito. – cobriu o rosto com as mãos por causa de sua negligencia.

Olha Harry, eu sei que é difícil. Mas agora não adianta lamentar. Isso é passado. Agora você... nós, temos que...

Passado? – levantou-se da cama com um pulo.- Passado! Você está dizendo que a morte...desaparecimento do meu padrinho é passado?-levantou o tom da voz.

Calma Harry! A Mione tava querendo dizer que...-defendeu Rony.

CALMA NADA! ELE N-Ã-O MORREU MIONE! – o moreno tentava se convencer mais que a amiga.- NÃO MORREU!- gritou mais uma vez e saiu que nem um foguete do quarto.

Não fica assim Mione.- murmurou o ruivo. A garota estava encolhida na cama, com os olhos marejados.- Ele ainda está um pouco abalado com a morte de Sirius e ainda por cima começou a ter esses sonhos, também.- o ruivo se sentou ao lado da amiga e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Eu só queria dizer que agora, nós tínhamos que nos concentrar em procurar Sirius e não ficar chorando pelos cantos. Também não acredito que ele tenha morrido.

Eu sei Mione... eu sei.- disse confortando a amiga. Continuaram minutos daquele jeito, o silêncio estava se tornando constrangedor para ambos.

Rony? – chamou Mione baixinho.

Diz.

Obrigada.-disse com um sorriso sincero.

Pelo quê? – as suas orelhas já estavam vermelhas de vergonha.

Por ter ficado do meu lado.-se afastou um pouco do ruivo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu do quarto completamente corada. Já no quarto um certo ruivinho se encontrava abobalhado com a mão onde tinha ganhado o beijo.

Ginny se encontrava sentada embaixo de uma das árvores no jardim da Toca, folheando um livro sem interesse. Sua mente estava longe. Pensava no sonho da noite anterior. _Por Merlim, não posso estar sonhando novamente com Tom. Não posso, não quero... _ Hermione surgiu do nada parando em frente à ruiva.

Posso me sentar?- perguntou trazendo Ginny de volta a realidade.

Tanto faz...- deu uma resposta seca a morena. Ainda não tinha esquecido que a amiga não fez nada para apóiá-la no jantar de ontem.- o que você quer?

Bem..eu..-começou meio sem graça.

Sabia que a ruiva estava chateada com ela. Ginny vendo que a garota estava preocupada, resolveu deixar de lado todo o ressentimento e escutar o que a morena tinha a dizer.

O que aconteceu Mione? Você está bem?- perguntou dando um sorriso doce para a garota a sua frente.- Pode me contar.

Bem..é o Rony...

O que aquele trasgo fez?

O Harry, Rony e eu estávamos conversando e eu acabei brigando com o Harry. E o Rony me defendeu! Ele ficou do meu lado...

E isso é ruim?- perguntou com um sorriso.

Não! Quer dizer,sim! Ah Ginny...-disse abraçando a ruiva.- Eu estou confusa!

Mione, não estou entendendo.

Ontem recebi uma carta do Vítor.- suspirou soltando a ruiva.

Agora eu que estou confusa.

Ele me pediu em namoro...- Ginny que olhava atentamente Hermione, arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

E o que você respondeu?- perguntou preocupada com a resposta da amiga.

Nada ainda. Disse que iria pensar e sugeri que nos encontrássemos na primeira visita a Hogsmaed.

Mas Mione... e o meu irmão?- perguntou franzindo a testa.- Ele pode negar...mas eu o conheço. Ele gosta de você.

Esse é o problema! Hoje ele foi tão fofo comigo...-suspirou.- Estou em dúvida. E se não der certo? Tem horas que ele é tão..tão..idiota! Fica brigando comigo por coisas bobas, mas tem horas que ele é tão gentil...carinhoso...E se ele não quiser nada comigo além de amizade? – Ginny sorriu, Hermione estava gostando de Rony e não queria admitir.

Mione...-disse sorrindo- Você está gostando de verdade do Rony?

Claro que não Ginny! Não seja boba! Eu gosto dele como amigo. Só isso.

Hum...sei. – disse uma Ginny incrédula – E por que você não aceitou logo o pedido do Vítor?

Por que? Porque...oras! Porque não!- disse arrancando um pouquinho de grama e jogando fora.

Rony estava sentado no sofá tentando jogar xadrez bruxo sozinho, pois os gêmeos estavam desde ontem a noite trancados no quarto aprimorando os logros que haviam inventado no verão. Eles não viam a hora de inaugurar mais estas novidades na "Gemialidades Weasley". Que por sinal está rendendo bastante dinheiro. O publico dessa loja era, em sua maioria esmagadora, alunos de Hogwarts.

Harry observava o amigo e sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. Se sentia mal por ter brigado com seus melhores amigos. Resolveu se aproximar de Rony, pediria desculpas primeiro ao ruivo, pois sabia que a conversa com Hermione Granger teria um melhor resultado na presença de Rony.

Oi..-disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

Oi..-disse distante. Sua cabeça estava em uma certa morena. Precisamente no beijo recebido da morena.

Olha Rony.. eu queria pedir desculpas...

Tudo bem Harry...Você não foi grosso comigo e sim com a Mione.

É, eu sei...mas eu queria..

Você quer falar com ela agora ou depois dela não querer mais olhar na nossa cara?- perguntou dando um sorriso amigável para o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Você sabe onde ela está?- falou retribuindo o sorriso.

Lá fora com a Ginny. Papo de mulher entende?- disse num tom divertido.

Os dois levantaram e se dirigiram para o jardim. Harry precisava conversar com Hermione. Precisava pedir desculpas para a sua amiga.

Você quer falar sobre a briga de vocês?- perguntou Ginny, quebrando o silêncio.- Eu sei que isso está te corroendo por dentro...Então?

Nós...bem...eu queria muito falar com Harry sobre Sirius.- Ginny balançou a cabeça pedindo que a morena continuasse.- Mas, Rony achou melhor deixar que ele nos procurasse quando estivesse pronto para tocar no assunto.

Nossa Mione! Meu irmão está evoluindo. É a influência de vocês.-disse risonha.

Eu sei! Ele está mais maduro, bonito...bonito não...lindo, o quadribol o deixou mais forte...-parou de repente se dando conta do que deixou escapar. Ginny ria da situação. Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados e com as duas mãos tampando a boca e completamente vermelha.

Tá Mione, eu sei que meu irmão é lindo.- Ginny não agüentava mais segurar o riso, a cara de assustada de Hermione era hilária.- Mas eu queria dizer mentalmente! Mas continue...vocês conversaram hoje?- Mione concordou com a cabeça. E continuou:

Aí estávamos falando sobre Sirius...e Harry disse que..que...-Mione estava sem graça de contar sobre os sonhos de Harry. Não sabia se o garoto concordaria ou não de Ginny saber sobre os pesadelos.

Mione...Não precisa detalhar a conversa. E muito menos me contar alguma coisa que talvez Harry só queira que vocês saibam. – Mione aumentou o sorriso. Realmente aquela ruivinha tinha mudado, estava mais compreensiva em relação ás "conversas secretas" do trio maravilha.

Certo... eu disse uma coisa que ele não gostou muito. Mas não me deixou terminar de explicar e foi logo brigando comigo. Eu acabei estragando tudo.

Mione, o Harry passou por muita coisa ano passado. É compreensível que ele esteja com os ânimos a flor da pele.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, as duas se levantaram e foram para o balanço perto do canteiro de rosas vermelhas. Em volta do balanço estavam várias rosas, algumas subiam pelas cordas do balanço, enfeitando-o. Das diversas flores do canteiro, as vermelhas eram a paixão da Sra. Weasley, que tinha um extremo cuidado com elas. Cada uma sentou em um balanço e começaram a conversar sobre assuntos banais. Mione já ia dizer pela terceira vez que estava muito ansiosa por causa das notas do NOM's, mas fora interrompida por Harry e Rony.

Será que posso falar com você Mione?-perguntou Harry.

Ah...claro Harry.- disse dando um sorriso fraco para o garoto de olhos verdes.

Er...vou andar um pouco. Até mais.- disse ginny sentindo que estava sobrando. Afinal, nunca conseguiu ser um membro da turma de seu irmão.

Tenha cuidado.-disse Rony enquanto a garota se afastava deles.

Ginny não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso e saiu do jardim indo em direção a um pequeno bosque perto de sua casa. Harry se sentou no balanço onde Ginny estava há poucos segundos.

Olha Mione...-respirou fundo, buscando as palavras certas.- Eu...queria pedir desculpas por ter sido grosso contigo. É que me descontrolei...-começou sem graça.

Olha Harry, eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Fui uma insensível...

Não Mione, tudo bem.- disse sorrindo.

Só quero que você saiba que eu...eu estou do seu lado. Vou te ajudar a encontrá-lo.- Harry sentiu uma felicidade imensa. Hermione puxou Harry para um abraço.

Faço das palavras da Mione as minhas. Harry você pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.- Os dois puxaram Rony para um abraço coletivo. Harry se sentia completo. Seus melhores amigos o apoiavam e o ajudariam a encontrar seu padrinho.

Ginny via a cena de longe, por um lado estava feliz pelo trio estar unido novamente. Mas por outro lado sentia uma pontinha de inveja. Ela nunca teve uma amizade assim, como a do trio. "_Só Tom foi meu amigo de verdade..._" pensou triste. Se sentou em um tronco de árvore caído em frente a uma pequena lagoa. Observou duas fadinhas brincando na margem do lago. Aquela cena a fez se lembrar de Luna Lovergood. Se lembrou de todos os momentos felizes com a amiga, principalmente a força que a loira deu para ela quando decidiu esquecer de vez Harry Potter. Só a loira conseguia fazer Ginny sorrir quando ela tinha umas recaídas e ficava horas e horas em seu dormitório chorando por causa de sua paixonite não correspondida. É, aquela amizade estava se fortalecendo a cada dia. "_De onde tirei que Tom foi meu amigo? A Loo sim, isso é amiga de verdade. Ela sempre esteve por perto meio avoada, eu confesso, mas quando precisava ela estava ao meu lado_"_.-_sorriu com a lembrança da amiga.

O trio relembrava as diversas vezes em que arriscavam seus pescoços nas aventuras, porém sempre juntos. Harry sentado no balanço, Mione em outro e Rony empurrava a morena no balanço. De vez em quando os dois se olhavam e trocavam sorrisos tímidos. Quando percebiam que Harry os observava cada um olhava para um lugar diferente. Já o moreno na terceira vez que os pegou trocando olhares e sorrisos, se tocou que estava sobrando. Deu a desculpa que procuraria Ginny e saiu rapidamente, deixando seus dois amigos sozinhos.

O que deu nele?- perguntou parando o balanço de Hermione confuso.

Não sei...mas balança aí!- disse rindo. O ruivo retribuiu o sorriso e voltou balançar a morena. Harry não demorou a achar Ginny.

Oi, posso sentar?- perguntou cordialmente.

Claro Harry.- Ginny chegou um pouco para a direita dando espaço para o moreno se sentar. Harry pegou algumas pedrinhas e tacava no lago. Ginny passou a observar um sapo que tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis tirar duas fadinhas de cima de sua folha, uma bela vitória régia. Estavam em silêncio, mas nada constrangedor. Os dois estavam muito a vontade. Harry estava contente, e diríamos, aliviado por saber que Ginny só via-lhe como um irmão, pois era assim que ele a via. E Ginny estava feliz por não mais corar furiosamente perto do moreno de olhos verdes. "_É...eu o esqueci..._"Mas será mesmo que nossa querida ruivinha tinha esquecido de vez um certo garoto de lindos olhos verdes? O silêncio agradável, na concepção de Ginny, estava se tornando meio constrangedor.

Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? – suspirou tirando Harry do transe.

O que?- perguntou sem entender. Logo depois olhou na direção que a ruiva olhava.

Veja o Rony e a Mione, por exemplo.-disse apontando para seu irmão e a morena no balanço.- Se gostam mas não admitem.

Só eu sei o que tenho que agüentar quando o Rony tem um ataque de ciúmes e os dois brigam. Eles são feitos um para o outro...

Eles se completam. Mesmo que não admitam, um não vive sem o outro.- disse se virando para Harry e dando um sorriso.

Como a pena e a tinta.-Harry soltou sem querer.

Essa foi horrível, Harry!- disse soltando uma gargalhada.

Eu sei!- Admitiu acompanhando a ruiva na gargalhada.

Já estava anoitecendo quando os dois voltaram do bosque. Sentaram juntos no sofá. Rony foi o primeiro a falar.

Por que demoraram tanto?-falou com seu ciúme rotineiro.- O que estavam fazendo?- Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Ginny foi mais rápida.

Nada demais...conversávamos sobre umas _coisinhas_.

Que _coisinhas_?- Rony começava a ficar vermelho.

"_Lá vamos nós outra vez_..."-pensou Hermione enquanto descansava um grosso livro nas pernas e observava atentamente o rosto do ruivinho, que estava tomando a cor de seu cabelo.

Sobre como você e Hermione fazem um casal tão bonitinho.-E olhou para harry que tentava vencer a vontade de rir.

Se vergonha matasse, Rony estaria enterrado a muito tempo. Mione vermelha como um tomate lançou um olhar de desaprovação em direção a ruiva.

Não seja ridícula Ginny. Hermione e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Fala pra ela Mione.- A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e recomeçou a ler o livro.

Ginny sentiu-se mal pela amiga. Sabia muito bem como era gostar de alguém que só te vê como uma amiga.

Já estavam no finalzinho de agosto e nada das cartas de Hogwarts chegarem. Todos estavam ansiosos pelas notas do NOM's, mas Hermione, é claro, estava uma pilha de nervos. Quase não comia, andava de um lado para o outro sempre com bichento nos braços. Rony tentava acalmá-la, mas só conseguia deixa-la mais nervosa. O dia que a tão esperada carta de Hogwarts chegou, Hermione parecia que daria um ataque de nervos. Os seis estavam na cozinha. Jorge pegou as cartas da pata da coruja marrom que pousou em cima da pia.

Ginny...-jogou a carta nas mãos da ruiva.-Harry...Rony...Mione...-Leu jogando as cartas para seus respectivos donos.

Ok. Ok... – respirou fundo. – Acho melhor cada um ver as suas notas, depois nos encontramos e mostramos as notas, certo? – Hermione tremia dos pés a cabeça. Os garotos concordaram e cada um foi para um canto da Toca.

Não sei por que desse drama todo. São só umas notinhas.-disse Fred colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca. Ginny sorriu ansiosa para os irmãos. Jorge tentava, sem muito sucesso, fazer um macarrão para almoçarem.

A Sra. Weasley a cada dia ficava menos tempo em casa, dava saídas misteriosas sem esclarecer os motivos. Os gêmeos e o trio sempre que encontravam um bilhete de Molly dizendo que tinha que dar uma saidinha, trocavam olhares significativos. Ginny sempre ficava muito desconfiada das saídas da mãe, mas ninguém dizia nada para ela.

Vinte minutos haviam passado, Harry e Rony já estavam sentados na sala à espera de Hermione. Os gêmeos jogavam snap explosivos. O moreno e o ruivo estavam mudos, ainda não tinham mostrado as notas, esperavam Hermione. Ginny a todo custo tentava ver a nota do irmão, mas esse negava. Segurava a carta com as notas junto ao corpo.

Ginny, já disse que não!-disse apertando mais ainda as notas contra o corpo.

Só uma olhadinha Ron. Por favor!- Rony respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Esse gesto fez Ginny bufar. Cansada de tentar em vão persuadir o irmão, levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Jorge. Passou o braço ao redor da cintura do irmão e ficou a observá-los jogando. Dez minutos se passaram, Harry e Rony já estavam tirando no par ou ímpar quem iria atrás de Hermione, quando ouviram o ranger da escada e avistaram-na no último degrau.

E então?- perguntaram nervosos e em uníssono para a garota.

**N/A: **E ae? O que tão achando esse treco aki? Eu sei, eu sei! Ficou meio pequeno...mas tô sem inspiração... E como eu já disse...não se preocupem, pois fica pior. Gostaria de agradecer a três pessoas:

1-Eu;

2-O meu reflexo no espelho;

3-A minha foto.

Hehehe, reviews pessoal.

PS.: Eu gostaria de agradecer tbm a minha kerida beta. Sem vc essa fic, estaria pior...Beeeeeeeem pior.

Beijinhux gente.

.:Oráculo:.


	3. Encontros desagradáveis

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence...Por enquanto! Hahahaha ( risadinha malvada...) Tia Jô que me aguarde!

**Cap.3- Encontros desagradáveis.**

--E então? – perguntaram em uníssono para Hermione.

O ar ficou tenso a essa hora. Hermione estava estática com as notas e por isso não respondeu, apenas deu um sorrisinho e se sentou entre Rony e Harry. Os três trocaram as notas, Hermione pegou a de Rony, o ruivo pegou a de Harry e este a da garota. Os três liam atentamente as notas. Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

--Hermione Granger...você foi excepcional! Você quase tirou a nota máxima.

--Como assim?- perguntou Rony tirando a carta das mãos de Harry.

--Eu perdi um ponto em runas antigas. Tudo por causa daquela idiota tradução errada!- Hermione estava revoltada. Como era possível que ela, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts poderia ter feito uma traduçãozinha errada.

--Mas, estou orgulhosa de vocês! Vocês foram muito bem...tirando o fato de terem tirado zero em adivinhação. Bem que eu avisei para vocês se dedicarem a adivinhação.-

Esse zero seria o motivo perfeito que os dois queriam para desistir das aulas da morcega velha.

--É, o Snape vai ter um treco quando nos vir em sua sala.- disse Rony olhando a farra que os gêmeos estavam fazendo.

--Esse é o nosso Roniquinho.-disse Fred bagunçando os cabelos do irmão mais novo.- Cuidado heim Hermione. Ele vai acabar ficando pior do que você! – As orelhas de Rony começaram a ficar vermelhas. Fred e Jorge começaram uma dança comemorativa e jogavam confetes no trio. Ginny ria da cara de Rony, que não era uma das melhores, sentada numa poltrona ao canto da sala. Horas depois, quando a Sra. Weasley chegou, quase caiu pra trás ao encontrar sua sala na maior bagunça.

No outro dia, Molly fez os garotos acordarem cedo para irem ao Beco Diagonal. E como sempre foram via flú, o que Harry detestou. Ele não via a hora de poder aparatar e se livrar de vez do pó-de-flú. Já no Beco Diagonal, a Sra. Weasley distribuiu os afazeres.

--Ginny querida, este ano você comprará seus materiais.- Ginny sentiu um alivio enorme, assim poderia procurar por Dino tranqüilamente sem sua mãe por perto.- Vocês três, cuidem das suas coisas. Tenho mais o que fazer.- disse apontando para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

--Mas...espere um pouco...Mamãe, onde a senhora vai? Por que de todo esse mistério?

--Tenho coisas a resolver em Gringotes.

--Mas...-insistiu Ginny.

--Nada de mas...Já estou atrasada. Nos encontraremos no lugar de sempre.- e saiu apressadamente, sumindo na multidão.

--Isso é muito estranho.- disse se virando para o trio que cochichavam entre si.- Vocês vão com a gente?- perguntou para os gêmeos que também conversavam e olhavam para os lados.

--Não vai dar maninha...-disse Fred.

--Temos que ir para a loja...muita coisa para arrumar.- completou Jorge nada convincente. Antes que a ruivinha pudesse contestar Fred puxou seu irmão gêmeo e saíram quase que correndo na mesma direção que Molly.

--Loucos.-disse se virando muito seria para encarar o trio.- E qual vai ser a desculpa de vocês?

--Desculpa? Que desculpa? É que...nós...nós vamos fazer outra coisa primeiro.-disse gaguejando. Era assim que o ruivo ficava quando tentava inventar uma desculpa e ginny sabia muito bem disso.

--Que coisa?- A garota já estava começando a ficar irada. Odiava quando ficavam escondendo algo dela. E odiava mais ainda ser deixada pra trás por seus irmãos.

--Coisas...-disse olhando para Hermione, como que pedindo ajuda.

--Poções para o bichento, ele não está se sentindo muito bem...

--É, poções para o bichento...tadinho dele...-concordou Harry.

"_Ah é! Vamos ver até onde a imaginação de vocês vai."-_pensou a ruiva, já meio vermelha.

--Tudo bem...eu vou com vocês.

--Não!- gritaram os três em uníssono. Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas.

--Quer dizer...não precisa ginny. Vai comprar suas coisas, depois a gente se encontra na

sorveteria, ok?- disse Harry.

--Ok, então tchau.-disse emburrada. Eles saíram correndo na mesma direção que Molly e os gêmeos.

"_Que pressa de me deixar sozinha!"_- pensou. _"Eu não ia seguir vocês! Não que não seja uma má idéia, mas prefiro ficar aqui mesmo... Estou com preguiça demais pra correr atrás de vocês..."_

--Que ótimo, sozinha no Beco Diagonal...tudo o que eu queria. Só falta o Malfoy aparecer...-dizia andando em direção a Floreios & Borrões. Já estava a um bom tempo entre as estantes da loja procurando os livros.

--Ai mamãe...se você estivesse aqui, já teria tudo que preciso.- se lamentava olhando livro por livro.-Será que não tem ninguém aqui para me ajudar?-disse levantando um pouco a voz, para que algum dos atendentes ouvisse.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão que teve. A garota estava entre as últimas estantes de livros e pode ver ao fundo da loja um livro solitário ao canto da estante que lhe chamou a atenção. Ficou hipnotizada pelo livro, era como se ele a chamasse. Olhou para os lados e constatou que estava sozinha. Hesitante, se aproximou lentamente do livro, parecia que havia uma força que a atraia para o livro. Observou-o por segundos pensando no que fazer e resolveu pega-lo, afinal, que mal faria um simples livro velho e desbotado. Segurou-o vacilante e abriu na primeira página. Nada aconteceu, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Então decidiu folheá-lo, o livro estava todo em branco, as folhas amareladas e algumas até amassadas. Achou estranho, aquele livro não deveria estar ali, na seção de livros usados sobre História da Magia.

"_Hei livrinho, você não deveria estar aqui_.- pensou com o livro aberto em suas mãos.- _Livro...você está mais para di..."_

--Oh, não! Um diário...

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, sua pernas bambearam. Ela não tinha um bom relacionamento com diários desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A ruivinha não sabia o que fazer, se o jogava fora, se o devolvia a estante, se tacava fogo ou se...

"_Nem pense em ficar com ele! Isso é uma ordem."_

--Oi.- disse uma voz atrás da garota.

--O que...-deu um pulo jogando o diário no chão.

--Te assustei?- perguntou o garoto gentilmente.

"_Que pergunta idiota! Claro que você me assustou!"_

--Hã? Ah...não Dino, que isso.- disse com a mão no coração. Dino Thomas deu uma boa olhada na garota a sua frente. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. A ruiva usava uma calça jeans desbotada e o suéter weasley rosa claro com um "G" bordado em rosa escuro.

--o que você faz aqui?- perguntou envergonhada com a secada que acabou de levar.

--O que você acha? Comprando meus materiais é claro.

--Certo...- falou colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. Dino para Ginny era apenas uma paquerinha da escola no ano passado. Mas parece que ele ainda não tinha percebido isso.

--Gostei do cabelo.

--Sério? Mamãe quase me matou quando viu.- Ginny tinha deixado de lado o corte de sempre. Agora seu cabelo estava bem mais curto, acima do ombro, e seus cachos estavam bem mais presentes agora.

--Claro. Você fica linda de qualquer jeito. Aliás, onde está o Rony? Harry?

--Ah, estão por aí...me largaram sozinha aqui.- disse fazendo biquinho.- Por quê?

--Ótimo. Assim não morro se fizer isso.- disse puxando a garota pela cintura para um beijo rápido.

--E então. Quer me fazer companhia?

--Adoraria.-disse entrelaçando sua mão na mão da ruiva. – Não esqueça seu livro.- Se abaixou pegando o diário e entregando para Ginny que rapidamente colocou-o junto aos seus livros.

--Onde você gostaria de ir? Quer um sorvete?

--Claro! Tenho que encontrar meus irmãos lá. Mas antes quero dar uma passadinha na "Gemialidades Weasley".-disse puxando Dino pelo mão, indo em direção a loja n° 93.

--Ginny, espera. Você vai dar viajem perdida. Passei por lá para comprar bombas de bosta mas estava fechada.

--Sabia que estavam mentindo. Aqueles cretinos!- seu rosto já estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos. O que deixou Dino um pouco receoso.

O trio que seguia de longe Fred e Jorge, viram-os entrando em um prédio afastado da rua principal do Beco Diagonal. O prédio abandonado estava quase caindo aos pedaços. Algumas janelas estavam com os vidros quebrados e outros com pedaços de madeira tampando-os. Pararam em frente a porta por onde os irmãos mais velhos de Rony entraram. A porta aparentava ser mais velha que o prédio, porem era bastante resistente. Estava presa a varias correntes que se juntavam e eram prendidas por um cadeado muito velho e enferrujado.

--Vamos Mione, diga um feitiço para abrir a porta.- disse Harry. Hermione puxou sua varinha, apontou para o cadeado, mas antes que pudesse proferir o encantamento a porta se abriu.

--O que você fez? Essa foi rápido.- exclamou Rony.

A garota deu de ombros e entrou no prédio. Seu interior estava bem mais danificado que por fora. Dava a impressão de que desmoronaria a qualquer momento. Os poucos móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis empoeirados e cobertos de teias de aranha.

--Será que estamos no lugar certo?- perguntou Harry hesitante.

--Psiu.- disse Hermione.- Vocês ouviram isso?- Vários sussurros saiam de uma sala ao fundo do cômodo. Os três pararam frente a porta. Hermione levou a mão a maçaneta da porta.

--Eles estão atrasados...-disse alguém atrás da porta.

--Quietos! Vocês ouviram isso?- disse uma voz rouca.

Hermione girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, ignorando o pedido de Rony. (- Não faça isso Mione!). A porta abriu e uma luz muito forte saiu da sala, impedindo que os garotos por segundos enxergassem dentro da sala.

--Ah. Aí estão vocês!- disse uma voz feminina.

--Desculpem o atraso.-disse Harry entrando dentro da sala, seguido por Rony e Hermione.

--Certo, certo. Sentem-se. Nós já perdemos muito tempo.-disse uma mulher baixinha e ruiva.

--Desculpe mamãe. Foi um trabalhão nos livrarmos da Ginny.- disse Rony se sentando.

Harry estudava atentamente a sala. Era uma sala grande, diferente de todo o edifício, estava bem conservada. Havia uma mesa retangular no centro, com vários papeis e mapas espalhados por sua extensão. Sentando-se ao lado de Hermione pode olhar melhor para cada uma das pessoas presentes. Estavam em vinte pessoas, a maioria aurores pertencentes à Ordem, a Sra. Weasley, Fred e Jorge (que agora faziam parte da Ordem definitivamente.) e outras tantas que Harry não soube identificar. Pela porta em frente ao moreno surgiu Dumbledore seguido por uma senhora.

Rony arregalou os olhos assim que viu a mulher. Essa não, Molly iria pirar quando percebesse quem havia acabado de entrar. Sentando-se a direita de Dumbledore, a mulher misteriosa percebendo os olhares de Rony lhe deu um sorriso bondoso. Ela aparentava ter no máximo cinqüenta anos, mas Rony sabia que ela tinha muito mais que cinqüenta anos. Para sua idade era bem conservada, possuía cabelos compridos e muito lisos, eram loiros quase brancos. Possuía um olhar firme, intenso e profundo. Tinha expressões suaves, apesar da idade, e um andar delicado. Dando a impressão de ao se mover, estar flutuando. Todos os seus gestos eram delicados, dignos de rainha. Ao exato momento que a mulher se sentou, Molly parou de arrumar os papeis espalhados pela mesa, levantou os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos da senhora sentada a sua frente. Todos perceberam os olhares fulminantes que a Sra. Weasley lançava a mulher sentada a sua frente.

--Bem...-começou Dumbledore chamando a atenção de todos.- Como todos vocês sabem, estamos aqui para uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Porém, antes tenho o prazer de apresentar o mais novo membro da Ordem. A encantadora senhora de todas as Magids. Helizabeth Prewett, Rainha das Magids.

--Pensei que as magids fossem lenda!- sussurrou Hermione para Rony, que lhe deu um sorriso amarelo. Molly não desgrudava os olhos de Helizabeth.

--Ora... ora...Molly Weasley.- disse dando um sorriso para a ruiva.- Quanto tempo não é mesmo?

--Quinze anos, para ser exata.- As duas se olhavam nos olhos. Molly tremia de raiva.

--E você não vem cumprimentar sua mãe, querida?

--Olá mãe.- O clima entre as duas era horrível. Harry e Hermione olharam espantados para Rony ao saber que Helizabeth era avó do ruivinho.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

--Molly, creio que está não seja a melhor hora para esse tipo de conversa.- Molly apenas concordou com a cabeça.- Nós não temos muito tempo, aqui é muito arriscado para uma reunião, teremos de ser breves.

A reunião transcorreu tranqüilamente por quase duas horas, tirando é claro, os olhares hostis trocados por mãe e filha.

--Eles estão demorando.-disse Ginny olhando o relógio de Dino pela terceira vez.

--Ótimo. Assim posso ficar com você por mais tempo.- A ruiva deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Será que o garoto não se tocava que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar beijando-o! Dino passou a mão pelo ombro da "namorada", quando estava chegando perto o suficiente para beija-la, ouviram uma voz sonhadora na frente deles.

--Olá.- disse Luna Lovergood parada em frente ao casal.

--Luna!- _"Minha salvadora!" _pensou alegre levantando e indo abraçar a amiga.- Pensei que estivesse na Suécia.

--Também estou feliz em te ver. Papai encurtou a viajem.- a loira puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa da amiga.- Olá Dino.

--Oi.- disse não muito satisfeito.

--Atrapalho?- perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

--Não. Claro que não, fique a vontade.- disse o moreno com um sorriso forçado.

--Mas me conta, como foram as férias? Conta tudo! Não esconda nenhum detalhe! –perguntou lançando um olhar reprovador a atitude do garoto.

Teria que depois agradecer a Luna por ter salvado sua vida. Estava sendo um pouco dramática, mas a amiga a tinha salvado de uma baita enrascada. Beijar Dino não era tão ruim assim, mas os pensamentos da ruivinha teimavam em pensar como seria beijar um certo moreno de olhos verdes que insistia em não reparar nela.

--Foram ótimas. Ficamos apenas algumas semanas na Suécia. Papai foi convocado com urgência a Paris.-Luna contou cada detalhe sobre Paris e Suécia. Ginny ficava cada vez mais encantada e Dino aborrecido.

Já passava das quatro da tarde e nada do trio ou a Sra. Weasley aparecer. A demora já estava incomodando a ruivinha, se tivesse que ficar mais dez minutos ao lado de Dino tomaria medidas drásticas! Para sua sorte e azar do moreno, Luna não desgrudou um segundo do casalzinho.

--Vocês querem alguma coisa?- perguntou Luna levantando-se. Ginny e Dino balançaram a cabeça negativamente.- Ok. Vou buscar um sorvete e já volto.

--Espera, eu vou com você!- Ginny quase derrubou sua cadeira tanto era o seu desespero. Dino a segurou pelo braço.

--Oras coração, ela pode ir sozinha. Você fica, temos coisas a conversar.-disse puxando a garota para junto de si. Luna deu de ombros e saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Essa era a oportunidade que Dino tanto queria.

--Em fim sós, gatinha!

--O que você queria conversar mesmo?- Ginny tentava de todas as maneiras se separar de Dino, mas este a segurava pela mão.

--Nada, só queria ficar sozinho com a minha gatinha. Agora vem aqui.- Dino se aproximava lentamente da ruivinha.

--Olha Dino...-Ginny tampou a boca do garoto, a fim de impedi-lo de beijar-la.- Eu vou ser sincera, isso não está...

--Relaxa coração.- Ginny bufou, odiava que o garoto a chamasse de coração. Que apelido mais piegas. Jurou mentalmente, que se ele a chamasse de "coração" outra vez, meteria um belo soco na cara bonitinha dele, sem dó nem piedade, como aprendeu com seus irmãos.- Aproveita que o Rony não está aqui.- Essa não, dessa vez não teria escapatória.

Dino aproximava cada vez mais seu rosto do rosto da garota. Encostaram os lábios, o moreno pousou sua mão na cintura de Ginny. Quando começou a puxa-la para mais perto ouviram alguém pigarreando em suas costas.

Certo, Ginny já estava anotando mentalmente que mais tarde teria de rezar para seu anjo da guarda. Beijaria e agradeceria de joelhos seu salvador.

--Ham...ham...o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Separaram-se rapidamente e o moreno quase caiu da cadeira, tal seu desespero. Aquela era a voz que Dino menos queria ouvir naquele momento. Ginny cerrou os olhos para o irmão. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar se metendo na vida da ruivinha. Tá bom que ela não queria beijar Dino, mas isso já era demais. Rony não tinha o direito de se meter em sua vida.

--Hum...beijando meu namorado?- respondeu calmamente.

--NAMORADO!- Rony começou a gesticular e gritar.- VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDADE DE NAMORAR! E VOCÊ...- apontou para Dino que estava meio encolhido em sua cadeira.-PENSEI QUE FOSSE MEU AMIGO!- As orelhas de Rony a essa altura já estavam pra lá de vermelhas.

--Mas...mas...R-rony...eu...s-sou...-Dino gaguejava.

Não era pra menos, o ruivo a sua frente tinha uns dez centímetros a mais que ele. Harry e Hermione que haviam entrado em uma loja para comprar penas, saíram correndo ao ouvirem os gritos, que reconheceram imediatamente como sendo de Rony.

--AH, CLARO! E na primeira oportunidade você agarra minha irmã?

--Rony, eu também estava agarrada com ele!

--Não se mete Ginny. Isso é conversa de homem para homem.- Rony puxou Dino pela gola da camisa, ficando cara a cara com o garoto.

--O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Luna, que havia acabado de chegar.

--O Rony está tendo um ataque de ciúmes ridículo!- exclamou ginny.- Solta ele Rony! Você vai machuca-lo.- Ginny tentava em vão fazer seu irmão largar Dino.- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! Não preciso que você fique me protegendo.

--Hum... irmão ciumento é um problema...- disse Luna se sentando e observando calmamente a briga.

A essa altura já havia uma rodinha de curiosos ao redor deles para saber o que estava acontecendo. Harry e Hermione passaram pela barreira viva com muito custo. Hermione vendo seu amigo quase matar estrangulado Dino se meteu na briga, segurando o braço de Rony, que ao sentir o toque delicado da amiga afrouxou as mãos da gola do moreno.

--Essa é a primeira e última vez que eu falo. Não quero te ver perto da minha irmãzinha de novo, ouviu Thomas?- Dino apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava assustado demais para falar alguma coisa.

--Rony, larga o garoto.- suplicou Hermione, puxando o braço do ruivo.

--AGORA VAI!- gritou. Dino saiu apressado da sorveteria, sem se despedir de Ginny.- O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO?- As pessoas ao redor deles foram embora rapidamente.

--Rony! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo!- O que seria um alivio para a ruivinha, mas ela não iria dar esse gostinho de vitória ao irmão.

--O que houve aqui?- perguntou Fred, surgindo atrás de Harry.

--A gritaria dava pra ouvir lá das Gemialidades.- disse Jorge.

--Bem...o ruivinho ai quase matou o namorado da Ginny enforcado.- disse Luna, antes que Rony pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

--Namorado?- exclamaram os gêmeos em uníssono. Ginny rolou os olhos. Só faltava essa, agora até os gêmeos se intrometeriam em sua vida amorosa.

--Que namorado?-perguntou Jorge olhando ao redor da sorveteria.

--O safado do Dino Thomas!- disse Rony indignado.

--Dá pra vocês pararem de falar da minha vida amorosa, como se eu não estivesse aqui?

--Que vida amorosa? Você não tem idade para isso!- disse Fred sentando-se à mesa.

--Dino Thomas? Sabia que ele tinha uma cara de safado. Mas não pensei que seria tão cara de pau assim para paquerar nossa irmãzinha.- disse Jorge acompanhando Fred e sentando-se também.- Roniquinho, você é mesmo um incompetente! Para que direção aquele descarado foi? Eu mesmo acabarei o serviço!

--Eu conheço um lugar ótimo pro serviço Jorge, lembra daquele galpão onde testamos as bombas de bosta nova versão?- Fred lembrou-se do galpão, que está situado numa rua deserta do Beco Diagonal. As faces de Fred e Jorge pareceram se iluminar. Ambos adquiriram um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Ginny levantou indignada. Como pode? Nenhum dos seus irmãos tinha o direito de decidir a vida dela. Não era eles que a deixavam de fora de tudo? Pois bem! Agora era a sua vez de por um basta nessa interferência da vida dela.

--Faça-me o favor! Até vocês? EU NÃO SOU MAIS CRIANÇA!- os copos de refrigerante em cima da mesa começaram a rodar e estouraram. Voando cacos de vidro por todo o lugar. Todos do grupinho, com exceção de Ginny, arregalaram os olhos. Realmente o sangue Weasley da ruivinha estava quente, bem quente!

--Molly, nós temos que conversar.- disse Helizabeth segurando o ante-braço de Molly, impedindo-a de sair.

--Não tenho nada que conversar com você!- puxou o braço com força.

--Claro que sim! Eu te devo explicações, sobre o que estou fazendo aqui.

--Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Agora se você me dá licença, tenho que encontrar meus filhos.- A Sra. Weasley saiu apressadamente do prédio abandonado. Helizabeth, sem se dar por vencida seguiu Molly. Aquela conversa não acabaria até que ela lhe dissesse tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Não demorou muito Molly alcançou os garotos. Todos estavam sentados numa mesa a espera dela. Os gêmeos já haviam se dirigido a "Gemialidades Weasley" e os restantes conversavam animadamente, tirando o fato de Rony e Ginny trocarem olhares fulminantes. Esse tipo de olhar era marca registrada dos Weasley quando estavam com raiva.

--Aqui estão vocês.- ofegou a Sra. Weasley.

--E então mamãe? Como foi com os duendes?- Era agora que iria pegar sua mãe na mentira.

--Duendes? Que duendes querida?- perguntou distraída. Bingo! Como suspeitava Ginny, sua mãe caiu direitinho. O trio maravilha olharam assustados para a mulher a frente.- Ah! Os duendes de gringotes? Foi bem... muito bem...-disse olhando em todas as direções, estava morrendo de medo que sua mãe a tivesse seguido. Segundos depois Luna apareceu com um sorvete de abóbora que soltava pequenas fagulhas.

--Ah, olá Luna.- deixou escapar ao ver Luna parada atrás de si.

--Olá Sra. Weasley. – disse com seu característico ar sonhador.

--Vocês se conhecem?- Ginny teve que admitir. As coisas estavam ficando estranhas. Primeiro, as saídas misteriosas de sua mãe. Segundo, sua mãe mentindo. Desde quando a matriarca da família mentia? A ruivinha já viu muitas vezes sua mãe brigar com seus irmãos e até com ela quando eles contavam uma mentira. E por último, desde quando sua mãe conhecia Luna? Não lembrava de ter-las apresentado.

--Nós,bem...c-claro filha.-gaguejou.

--De onde? Quando? Como?- Ok, sua filha era uma gracinha, mas sua curiosidade já estava dando nos nervos. Molly começou a ficar ligeiramente vermelha.

--Meu pai!- disse a loira de repente.

--Mas...

--Nada de mas...está tarde. Vamos.- disse levantando os garotos das cadeiras.

--Não tão depressa.- _"Oh não!"_ pensou Molly. Péssima hora para sua mãe aparecer. O que faria com Ginny? Ela a bombardearia de perguntas, que Molly não estava nenhum pouco afim de responder.

--O que você quer?- perguntou ficando cara a cara com Helizabeth.

Rony arregalou os olhos, Harry olhou para o cardápio e Hermione começou a achar sua mão muito interessante para se observar. A ruivinha não deixou de perceber que Luna se mexia desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Mas deixou passar, afinal, Luna não poderia conhecer aquela senhora, poderia? Ginny balançou a cabeça afastando tal pensamento e voltou a prestar atenção à conversa de sua mãe e a senhora. Pode notar que aquela mulher possuía uma boa situação financeira. Suas vestes eram maravilhosas, usava um vestido longo verde musgo, com vários bordados a fio de ouro.

--Nós não terminamos aquela conversa Molly.

--Sim, nós terminamos. Crianças, vamos embora.- disse tentando tirar Ginny do campo de visão de Helizabeth. Mas sua tentativa foi em vão. Quando percebeu, sua mãe olhava atentamente para a ruivinha sentada ao lado de Luna.

--Quem é você criança?- perguntou a Rainha das Magids sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

--Virgínia Weasley.-disse sorrindo e levantando para apertar a mão da senhora. Quando as mão se tocaram, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Molly levou a mão a testa. Um vento forte surgiu do nada, fazendo os cabelos de ambas balançarem graciosamente. Ginny sentiu um frio percorrer todo seu corpo em questão de segundos, seu coração acelerou. A mulher a sua frente sorria bondosamente com os olhos marejados.- Mas meus amigos me chamam de Ginny. E a Senhora, quem é?

--Oh, me desculpe querida.- Soltou a mão de Ginny e seus olhos percorreram o rosto da ruivinha. Helizabeth achou que ela era sua cópia perfeita. Parecia estar se vendo novamente com 15 anos.- Eu me chamo...

--Helizabeth...Olha, estamos com pressa. Adeus.- Molly interrompeu sua mãe. Aquela não era uma boa hora para apresentações. E se dependesse dela, Ginny nunca teria a chance de conhecer Helizabeth.

--Espere Molly. Precisamos conversar.-Molly se virou para o grupinho.

--Vão na frente. Eu já estou indo.- Ninguém teve coragem de contestar a ordem dela. Os garotos saíram de fininho.

--Hoje, às oito, na minha casa.- Helizabeth concordou e Molly saiu, indo na mesma direção que seus filhos. Ginny andava distraída, não escutava nenhuma palavra que Luna dizia. Pensava se perguntaria a sua mãe sobre aquela mulher. Não, aquela não era uma boa idéia, sua mãe já estava nervosa o suficiente.

--Ginny..ALÔ!- gritou cutucando a amiga.

--Oi Loony...não precisa gritar, eu não sou surda!

--Bem...-disse meio sem graça.- É aqui que eu fico.-disse parando em frente a Olivaras.- Papai disse que eu esperasse aqui. Então, nos vemos no Expresso, 1° de setembro.

--Ok, poxa, nem conversamos direito.- Luna coçou a cabeça e olhou para Rony, dando um sorrisinho. O trio maravilha estava um pouco afastado das garotas e cochichavam. Hermione percebendo os olhares de Luna para Rony, não gostou nada.

--Já sei!-exclamou dando um susto em Ginny.- Por que você não passa essa semana lá em casa?

--Não sei...eu...

--Vamos... vaaaii...-disse Luna fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.- Por favor!

--Está bem...mas tenho que pedir permissão.- Ginny se rendeu às suplicas de Luna.

--Isso!- Luna deu um pulinho e abraçou a amiga.- Vai ser tão divertido!

Molly, para o espanto de Ginny, não pensou duas vezes antes de permitir que ela fosse para a casa de Luna. As duas combinaram de se encontrarem n'A Toca mais tarde.

Ginny já estava a um bom tempo à espera de Luna. Sentados na sala, também se encontravam Rony, Harry e Hermione. Os garotos jogavam xadrez bruxo e Hermione lia um livro. Mas após cada jogada os três começavam a cochichar. Aquilo já estava deixando Ginny irritada. Com razão, é claro, pois já que queria conversar entre si, por que não procuravam um lugar isolado! A garota já estava pensando na possibilidade de ir na cozinha fazer umas perguntinhas a sua mãe, mas só de ouvir os gritos dirigidos aos gêmeos, a idéia de continuar ali sentada era muito atraente.

--Vocês não tem idéia do quão irresponsáveis foram ao largar Hogwarts daquele jeito.- gritava a Sra. Weasley. Essa era a terceira vez que ela discutia sobre o assunto. E tadinho dos gêmeos, haviam acabado de chegar e já estavam levando a maior bronca. Eles a cada palavra proferida pela mãe se encolhiam mais na cadeira.

--Mãe, nós somos de maior. Podemos tomar nossas próprias decisões.- Fred se levantou num súbito de coragem.

--E você calado!- Fred se sentou rapidamente.- Vocês podem ser maiores de idade, mas agem como crianças. Onde já se viu largar a escola para abrir uma loja de logros sem me consultar.

--Nós queremos o nosso próprio negócio. Não queremos trabalhar para ninguém, e a senhora não pode nos impedir. Terá que aceitar de um jeito ou de outro.- Jorge tentava explicar, mas Molly ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo. Dando-se por vencida, sentou-se numa cadeira em frente aos gêmeos.

--Vocês estão crescendo tão rápido.- suspirou em sinal de cansaço.- E não posso fazer nada. Não posso impedir que vocês sigam seus próprios caminhos.- Eles levantaram e abraçaram a mãe.

--Nós sabemos que a Senhora só quer o nosso bem.- disse Fred dando um beijo no alto da cabeça da mãe.

--Mas temos que escolher nosso próprio caminho, não a senhora.- Jorge deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu acompanhado por Fred, se dirigindo para o quarto. O trio percebendo que Ginny não estava prestando a mínima atenção neles, começaram novamente a conversarem.

--Rony...o que você acha que Helizabeth, ou melhor, a sua avó quer com sua mãe?- sussurrou Harry.

--Eu não sei...a última vez que vi a vovó eu tinha 6 anos.- disse sem emoção.

--Mas sua avó disse que fazia quinze anos que elas não se viam.- disse Hermione tentando entender toda a historia.

--E faz. Quando conheci a vovó, mamãe não estava junto. Papai nos levou para conhece-la.

--Mas...por que ela agiu como se não conhecesse a Ginny?- Harry estava completamente confuso.

--E não conhece mesmo.- disse olhando de rabo de olho para sua irmã que estava distraída brincando com bichento e voltou a atenção para os amigos.-Antes de irmos ver a vovó, mamãe nos proibiu de mencionar a Ginny. Vovó não sabe que Ginny nasceu...

--Bem... agora sabe.- disse Hermione dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

--Deve ser sobre isso que Helizabeth quer falar com sua mãe.- disse Harry.

--Rony... por que elas não se viam a tanto tempo? E por que sua mãe ocultou o nascimento da Ginny?

--Eu não sei Mione. Mamãe nunca tocou no assunto. E quando perguntamos, ela desconversa.

--Que estranho...

--Deve ter acontecido algo muito grave, não é mesmo.- Hermione pousou sua mão sobre as de Rony.

--É...-disse o ruivo sem graça. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, alguém saiu muito desajeitadamente da lareira, derrubando um dos vasos de flores preferido da Sra. Weasley. Os quatro levaram um susto ao ver uma loira sair daquele jeito da lareira. Rony ajudou uma Luna toda suja de fuligens a levantar-se do chão.

--Você está bem, Luna?- perguntou Rony segurando-a pelo braço.

--Aham...Ah Sra. Weasley, me desculpe!- exclamou assim que viu Molly aparecendo na sala.

--_Reparo!-_ murmurou olhando para o vaso quebrado.- Tudo bem querida. Está novinho em folha.- disse colocando o vaso em seu devido lugar. Hermione não estava gostando nadinha da proximidade de Luna e Rony.

"_Como se ele fosse seu namorado..."-_ pensou amargamente.

--Está pronta Ginny?- Luna estava ligeiramente vermelha. Havia feito um estrago na sala do Weasleys. O tapete estava todo sujo de fuligens, sem contar o vaso quebrado.

--Sim, sim...vão logo! Está tarde e é perigoso viajar via-flú a noite. Era impressão da ruivinha ou sua mãe a queria fora de casa o mais rápido possível? Luna assim que a Sra. Weasley falou, começou a arrastar Ginny para a lareira.

--Papai está nos esperando. Ele tem uma reunião da...revista. Vamos.- As duas se apertaram na lareira para que coubesse o malão da ruiva. "Little Hanglinford", disseram em uníssono. Antes que desaparecessem ouviram uma pequena explosão vinda do quarto dos gêmeos e eles comemorando.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou aliviada. Não queria de jeito nenhum que Ginny estivesse em casa quando Helizabeth chegasse. Sentou na poltrona perto da porta, respirou fundo.

--Meninos, subam.- disse levantando num pulo.- Eu preciso falar com Helizabeth sozinha.- Molly caminhava lentamente a porta.

--Mamãe, ela não chegou.- Rony franziu a testa e olhou para os amigos. Molly parou frente a porta e a abriu. A imagem de Helizabeth foi iluminada pela claridade que vinha da sala.

--Entre.- os três se olharam sem entender nada. Como Molly sabia que sua mãe já havia chegado.- Subam, os três. Agora!- Sem contrariar a ordem, os três subiram as escadas correndo.

--Que bom que você resolveu me escutar.-disse entrando n'A Toca.

--Sente-se. A Senhora aceita uma xícara de chá?- perguntou sentando-se também.

--Adoraria.

--_Seraverto_.- disse Molly sem olhar para sua mãe. Uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá e um bule de chá apareceram, do nada, em cima da mesinha de centro.

--Vejo que não perdeu o jeito...-disse Helizabeth levando a xícara com chá a boca e olhando atentamente cada pedacinho da sala.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨0.o¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**N/A.: **Eu tenho plena consciência que o nome da Ginny é Ginevra, mas eu me recuso a usar esse nome! É podre! Acho que a Tia Jô devia ter bebido no dia que deu o nome a Ginny. Mas...o que posso fazer. Os gêmeos ficaram tão fofinhos né? Eu os fiz parecer ridículos, mas tudo bem. A historia ta podre? Então me manda reviews.

Bem, esse feitiço ai, eu inventei... no decorrer da história irá aparecer muitos outros! Intaum, como não sei latim, vai aparecer muitas palavras ridículas pela historia.

**E queria agradecer a minha Beta! Te adoro miguxa!**


	4. Dia lindo

**Disclaimer: **Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a Tia Jô. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos! Mas se você quiser doar alguma coisinha, estamos aí.

E blá blá blá... O resto vocês sabem...

Cap. 4 – Dia lindo.

É muito fácil passar das mentiras leves para as pesadas e acabar ferrado na negritude dos nossos atos. Será que mentimos pela covardia de não assumir os nossos atos?

Did I ever tell you How you live in me? 

**Every waking moment**

**even in my dreams**

Helizabeth olhava atentamente a sala da filha. Seus olhos pararam no relógio de parede, fixaram no ponteiro com o nome de sua neta, que apontava para _viajando_.

-Onde está Virgínia? Você a mandou sair para conversarmos? Para onde você a mandou? - virou-se para encarar a filha.

-Não é da sua conta! O que você faz aqui? Por mim, eu nunca mais ouviria o som da sua voz.-disse Molly ríspida e chegando a acreditar que nunca mais veria sua mãe. Não depois de ter deixado bem claro quando discutiram pela última vez, que nunca mais queria vê-la em sua frente ou muito menos que ousasse a chegar perto de sua família.

Mas Arthur como um grande coração mole bateu o pé e disse que Helizabeth tinha o direito de conhecer seus netos. Tudo bem, não teria jeito de dobrar e convencer o marido do contrario, mas nunca... nunca permitiria que ela chegasse perto de seu bebê. Se dependesse dela, Helizabeth nunca chegará perto de sua filhinha. Merlim, por que ela tinha que voltar logo agora? Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, ela na sua casinha com seu adorável marido e seus filhos. E como tudo que é bom nunca dura para sempre a pessoa que mais desprezava em sua vida resolvera voltar para lhe infernizar.

-Certo, tinha me esquecido que você me odeia.- disse calmamente para Molly, quase num tom sarcástico.- Mas eu estava com saudades dos meus netos. Quero dizer, meus netos e _minha neta _como acabei de descobrir

-Não me venha com essa conversa de saudades, você nunca ligou nem para mim e para minha família. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Alvo me convidou para aquela reunião...- disse Helizabeth franzindo o nariz de desgosto olhando como era a casa de sua herdeira ao trono.

Não sabia como a filha que fora criada com tudo do bom e do melhor conseguia viver naquela casa minúscula, inunda e caindo aos pedaços. Sua garotinha tinha tudo que queria em seu reino e agora estava quase passando fome ao lado de um pé-rapado sem eira e nem beira. Quase teve pena das condições precárias em que Molly vivia, mas logo passou, afinal fora ela quem escolhera esse caminho sem volta.

-E como você é muito boazinha, não Helizabeth! Veio de tão longe para uma simples reunião? Você não tinha esse direito.

A matriarca da família weasley não tinha o mínimo arrependimento por estar falando naquele tom com sua mãe, afinal, não agüentava ficar com aquela mulher no mesmo lugar por mais de cinco minutos sem gritarem uma com a outra. Tantas coisas mal resolvidas pairavam pelo ar, mas nenhuma das duas tinha vontade ou até mesmo coragem de tocar no passado.

-E você mentiu pra mim, Molly! Mentiu! Por que nunca me contou sobre o nascimento de Virgínia? Por que?- Helizabeth estava ligeiramente vermelha.

A rainha estava muito zangada com a filha por esconder todos esses anos sobre o nascimento de _sua_ herdeira. Agora, faria de tudo para conhecer pessoalmente sua neta. Faria de tudo para que Ginny se juntasse a ela; e se tornasse sua herdeira e sucessora. Nem que demorasse um século, ela não desistiria de ter a neta ao seu lado, como tem que ser.

-A senhora sabe muito bem o motivo...- murmurou, como se tivesse medo de que se falasse alto demais todo seu passado pudesse vir à tona. Não queria e não permitiria que aquelas velhas cicatrizes voltassem a lhe assombrar. Mas já era tarde demais; desde que vira sua mãe na reunião da Ordem não parava de pensar nos fatos que a fizera sair fugida de sua casa.

-Você escolheu seu caminho Molly. Virginia tem que escolher o dela sozinha.

-Ela é minha filha... MINHA FILHA! E não terá contato algum com as Magids... com seu mundinho perfeito.

Molly não permitiria que sua mãe fizesse a cabeça de sua caçula contra ela. _Não senhora_. Cuidaria pessoalmente de livrar sua caçula daquele destino obscuro. Não que ser uma Magid fosse ruim, mas seguir os passos de sua mãe e se tornar parte da realeza das Magids já era demais. Não tinha como tirar aqueles poderes de sua filha e sabia que teria que conviver com isso, assim como aprendeu a conviver com os seus próprios poderes. Mas nunca que Ginny se tornaria à herdeira de Helizabeth. Não deixaria que sua mãe controlasse seu destino, assim como fez com ela alguns anos atrás.

-Está no sangue dela Molly. Assim como no seu e de meus netos. Isso você não pode arrancar de ninguém. Você sabe, não... está cansada de saber que somente ela poderá me substituir.

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – Molly estava cheia daquela conversa de sucessão do reino das Magids. – SE VOCÊ ME ATINGIU POR CAUSA DE SUA ARROGÂNCIA E SUA SUPERIORIDADE, VOCÊ ATINGIU TAMBÉM A GINNY!

Desde pequena, sua mãe lhe falava do quão importante era ser da realeza das Magids. Mas tudo o que Molly conseguia enxergar eram grandes festas, roupas pomposas, conversas sobre superioridade. Superioridade? Quem eles pensavam que eram para se acharem superiores aos outros bruxos comuns. Só por que viviam em um reino afastado com dragões incríveis e detinham um poder maior eles se achavam superiores ao resto? Essa conversa de superioridade cansava mais do que o papo de bruxos puros. Hoje em dia nenhum bruxo é melhor do que o outro. Tudo bem que havia aqueles que tinham um dom ou outro a mais do que os outros, mas não eram superiores. Todos vieram do mesmo lugar e com certeza algum dia voltariam para o mesmo lugar.

**And if all this talk is crazy**

**And you don't know what I mean**

**Does it really matter?**

**Just as long as I believe**

-VOCÊ SABE QUE SÓ UMA MULHER PODE ASSUMIR MEU LUGAR! E ELE ESTÁ RESERVADO PARA A MINHA NETA.

Harry após muita insistência de Rony, fora junto com o amigo para que tentasse escutar qualquer frase no corredor. Hermione estava sentada na cama com a cara amarrada.

-Eu continuo achando que vocês não deviam fazer isso.-disse desviando o olhar da janela para os garotos.

-Psiu Mione.- responderam os dois. Que estavam muito concentrados tentando decifrar os ruídos que vinham da sala. POP. POP.

-E ai? Deram sorte?- perguntou Jorge que acabara de aparatar na cama improvisada de Harry.

-Não, e vocês?- Rony estava completamente arrasado. Sabia que mesmo que suplicasse, sua mãe não diria nada sobre a conversa. Sua mãe era teimosa ao extremo e até hoje não sabia ao certo como ela deixou que seus preciosos filhinhos participassem da Ordem. E tinha certeza que as duas conversavam sobre o fato de Ginny ser uma magid e como conhecia muito bem sua mãe, nesse momento ela estava pirando com o fato de Helizabeth querer conhecer sua irmã e dizer toda a verdade. Mas a única chance de ouvir estava sendo arruinada pelo barulho constante que Hermione fazia ao se mexer desconfortavelmente em sua cama.

-Nada. Mamãe selou a sala. - disse Fred que estava apoiado na parede tampando um dos pôsteres do time de quadribol preferido do irmão.- Nem com a nova geração das orelhas extensíveis nós conseguimos.

-Eu avisei, mas vocês me escutam... não!- Hermione disse com seu tom de desaprovação habitual.

-Queria ser uma mosca pra saber qual o tema da discussão.- no mesmo instante Fred e Jorge se olharam e deram um sorriso maroto para Rony.- Nem pensem nisso. Não sou curioso o bastante. – Os dois irmãos mais velhos murcharam. Aquela seria uma experiência fascinante. Transformar o irmão mais novo numa mosca seria verdadeiramente inesquecível. Sabiam executar o feitiço, mas não garantiam que trariam Rony com todas as partes de seu corpo ao normal. E parecia que o ruivinho sabia disso e negou no ato o convite.

-A única coisa que posso supor, é que a vovó deve estar fula com a mamãe. – disse Fred.

- É, mas aposto que mamãe está mais ainda. – Jorge continuou

Durante anos, Molly fizera questão de esconder de sua mãe que tinha tido uma filha. Mas agora todo seu esforço fora por água abaixo, Helizabeth por uma infeliz coincidência, agora sabia da existência de Ginny. Molly temia pelo pior. Sabia que Helizabeth buscava uma substituta e quem melhor que alguém de seu próprio sangue. Também que cedo ou tarde Helizabeth tentaria levar Ginny para o reino das Magids e isso não permitiria. Não suportaria perder sua filhinha para a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

-A minha filha nunca será sua herdeira. Não permitirei.

- Você escolheu ser uma Weasley a ser minha sucessora. Tudo bem, eu deixei você ir embora para longe de mim. Mas minha neta será minha herdeira, quer você queira ou não. Tenho certeza que Virgínia seguirá meus passos por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Claro. Passos que levaram as pessoas que eu mais amava a morte, não é? – Helizabeth não sabia ao certo do que a filha estava falando, mas a conversa estava tomando um rumo oposto ao que ela viera discutir.

**I will love again**

**Though my heart is breaking**

**I will love again**

**Stronger than before**

**I will love again**

**Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you**

**Heaven only knows**

**I will love again**

-Olha aqui sua insolente. – voltou a falar. Odiava perder o controle da situação. Quem estava ali para falar era ela e não sua filha. Os anos ao lado daquele homenzinho a fizera perder a educação e se transformara numa pessoa grosseira e sem um pingo de sensatez. Helizabeth odiava pessoas sem educação, e infelizmente sua filha agora era uma dessas pessoas. Mas com sua neta seria tudo diferente, ensinaria tudo para ela. Antes que o ano letivo acabasse, Virgínia Weasley se tornaria a Magid digna de assumir o seu posto.- Eu permiti que você se casasse com esse sujeito. Mas não permitirei que você continue com esse segredo. Virginia saberá sobre mim e todo o resto.

Molly ignorou a última frase e explodiu. _Quem ela pensava que era para querer controlar sua vida assim? _Ela crescerá e nunca mais seguiria as ordens de sua mãe.

-Ah claro. Você permitiu que nós nos casássemos depois que me trancou em meu quarto ou no dia que me expulsou do reino?

-Molly, eu só te pedi um tempo para pensar e o que você faz. Foge! E pior ainda, se casa com _ele!_ Eu não tive outra escolha. Eu, sendo a Rainha, não poderia permitir que uma magid, quanto mais minha filha, se casasse com um mero bruxo. Você me desobedeceu e teve seu castigo.

-Vá embora. A conversa acabou! – Molly ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Como ela ousava chamar de _mero_ bruxo o homem que ela escolheu como seu companheiro para o resto da vida.

-Tudo bem...eu vou. Mas antes, me diga só mais uma coisa.- Molly apenas a olhou de relance concordando com a cabeça.- Onde Virgínia está?

-Não é da sua conta. Vá embora e nunca mais volte. Não se aproxime da minha família e muito menos do meu bebê.

-Não tem problema. Eu a encontrarei em Hogwarts. Você não estará lá para controlar a minha herdeira e Dumbledore não vai me querer como inimiga. Ele já tem inimigos demais. Então não será difícil achar uma garota ruiva por lá.

E antes que Molly pudesse protestar Helizabeth desapareceu dizendo _"Abiden". _Molly bateu com as mãos no braço do sofá. Estava tão cansada de tudo, se sentia extremamente impotente; sabia que não conseguiria impedir que Helizabeth conversasse com Ginny. Agora perderia sua caçula para sempre.

Todas as poucas vezes em que conversava com sua mãe brigavam. E não era diferente de quando era uma adolescente. Várias lembranças surgiram em sua mente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que sentiu horas depois de saber que seria a sucessora de sua mãe e ainda para melhorar seu dia, na noite anterior num dos encontros escondidos, Arthur Weasley havia a pedido em casamento. Sentia-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Mas o que a deixava mal era que sua mãe era terminantemente contra o casamento de uma magid e um bruxo. Magids não podiam se casar com bruxos normais, pois os dois eram de classes diferentes. Magids era uma classe acima dos bruxos e bruxas. Outra lembrança que vinha lhe assombrar era quando Voldemort estava juntando aliados e seu pai e seu irmão estavam fora dos domínios da Floresta dos Dragões.

Estavam a serviço da Ordem da Fênix. Os dois viajavam por todo o país tentando descobrir os planos do maior bruxo das trevas. Balançando a cabeça afastou as lembranças. Se sentia angustiada, odiava relembrar do seu passado. Era doloroso demais para suportar. Apenas uma coisa nunca se permitiu apagar de sua memória. O fato de que por causa de sua mãe, seu precioso pai e irmão estavam mortos. Suspirou aliviada ao se lembrar que sua filhinha querida passaria a última semana de agosto na casa de sua amiga, Luna Lovergood, e que de lá iria direto para a Estação. Não agüentaria ver os olhinhos curiosos e suplicantes de sua filha lhe pedindo explicações sobre Helizabeth. Não queria e não podia tocar naquele assunto. E rezou para que Dumbledore tivesse bom senso e lhe consultasse antes de permitir que sua mãe chegasse perto de Virgínia.

Ginny adorava quando o céu ficava nublado, pois era sinal de chuva. E nada melhor do que pegar o trem com destino a Hogwarts chovendo. Poderia se acomodar confortavelmente na poltrona de sua cabine e conversar tranqüilamente com sua melhor amiga e ninguém viria para importuna-las, como acontecia quase todo ano, com exceção daqueles em que Hermione e Rony discutiam antes mesmo de chegarem no castelo, e a ruiva para apartar a briga carregava Mione para sua cabine, bem longe de seu irmão. Naquela manhã de 1° de setembro, Ginny e Luna dividiam a cabine. Luna estava sentada lendo de cabeça para baixo O Pasquim e como de praxe sua varinha estava atrás da orelha esquerda.

Luna achava que ali era o lugar mais seguro e viável de se guardar sua varinha; pois tinha o péssimo costume de sentar-se sem querer em cima de suas varinhas. Enquanto que Ginny também lia a mesma revista só que do jeito normal, mantinha seus pés em cima da poltrona de Luna e como andava demais com a loira, havia adquirido o costume de também guardar sua varinha em um lugar inusitado, ao invés de ser em seu bolso interno como todo aluno fazia, ela preferia prender os cabelos em um coque mal feito com a varinha, onde vários fios rubros escapavam por todas as partes. Ignorando completamente o fato de seu cabelo poder pegar fogo e ficar careca por um bom tempo.

Luna percebeu que a amiga estava meio inquieta em sua poltrona. Mas nada disse, a matéria sobre os dragões escoceses estava muito mais interessante. Um pigarro. Ginny se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco, demonstrando que queria chamar a atenção da amiga.

**People never tell you**

**how they truly feel**

**I would die for you gladly**

**If I knew it was for real**

-Por Merlim, o que você quer Ginny?- disse olhando por cima de sua revista. Ginny sorriu. Finalmente a loira havia entendido o recado.

-Bem...eu preciso lhe falar...Não quero que saiba pelos outros. -começou pondo sua revista de lado e voltou a olhar fixamente para a garota a sua frente. - Mas promete que não vai rir de mim.

-Aham...-disse com os olhos em sua revista.

-Loony...promete?- Ginny parecia apreensiva e completamente sem jeito com a revelação que faria.

-Ok...eu juro.- dando-se por vencida a loira levantou a mão direita fazendo um pequeno juramento.

-Certo...-respirou fundo, buscando as palavras certas. Merlim, como aquilo era constrangedor. Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse lhe acontecer. Logo com ela...- Bem, junto com a minha carta dos matérias sabe...-Loony olhava para a amiga com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Definitivamente ginny tinha problemas de se comunicar quando estava nervosa.- Então...veio uma outra carta, sabe...Quer dizer...-Ginny estava tendo dificuldades em contar para a amiga a novidade.-Eu fui... escolhida como monitora.

_**Pronto...Falei.**_

A ruiva olhava para a loira tentando decifrar seu rosto sereno e avoado. Luna não sabia o que dizer, sua vontade era de rir da cara de desesperada da amiga, mas prometera que não riria. O melhor que tinha a fazer era falar algo antes que a garota a sua frente tivesse um treco.

-E?- Okay. Aquilo não foi uma boa resposta. Se é que se poderia chamar de resposta. Ginny estava completamente vermelha. Estava sentindo vergonha do novo cargo. Jurou que honraria os gêmeos e viraria aquela escola de cabeça pra baixo, mas agora sendo monitora num poderia fazer um terço do que havia planejado.- Parabéns Ginny.

-Parabéns Ginny! Isso está errado Luna! Muito errado! Eu não posso ser monitora! – balançava excessivamente as mãos. Dumbledore havia conseguido acabar com seu ano letivo antes mesmo dele realmente começar. Estava sozinha, não teria os gêmeos para bagunçar. Rony não ligava para ela, quase não se falavam, seu mundinho girava somente em torno da amizade entre ele, Harry e Hermione. Sua única companhia seria sua fiel amiga, Luna.

-Claro que pode. E por falar nisso...-disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.- Acho que você já deveria estar na cabine dos monitores. Se não me engano a reunião começa em cinco minutos.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Mal havia começado a ser monitora e já estava chegando atrasada na primeira reunião. Nunca havia se arrumado tão depressa em toda sua vida. Camisa pra fora da saia com os últimos dois botões abertos, uma das meias no joelho e a outra no tornozelo. Gravata com um nó ridículo e capa nas mãos. Tropeçando em suas vestes mal arrumadas, saiu correndo e antes de entrar no outro vagão deu a língua a Luna em resposta ao que a garota havia lhe gritado no corredor.

- Agora que você é da elite, sinto lhe informar que nossa amizade terminou. - E com um sorriso voltou a ler sua revista de cabeça para baixo.

Ginny odiava passar por aquele vagão em especial, era onde os sonserinos em peso se acomodavam, ali era chamado gentilmente de "covil das serpentes". Ginny apertou o passo, pois não queria dar de cara com algum sonserino no estado deprimente em que estava e se meter em briga e acabar perdendo a reunião. Sentiu um alivio quando atravessou aquele vagão. Podia ver a porta da cabine dos monitores, no final do último vagão do trem com uma reluzente placa que indicava que a cabine era reservada para os monitores. Logo que passou pelo covil das cobras permitiu-se distrair com o nó mal feito de sua gravata enquanto andava pelo interminável vagão quando esbarrou em alguém que vinha pelo caminho oposto ao seu. Com o impacto pode sentir que era um homem e bem mais forte que ela, já que este nem saiu do lugar, enquanto que ela fora parar no chão.

-Desculpe.- disse ao aceitar a ajuda do estranho para se levantar.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, não te vi.- aquela voz era conhecida. Parou de ajeitar seu uniforme e olhou para cima, podendo ver perfeitamente o rosto do aluno. Era um garoto de 16 anos da corvinal. Miguel Córner, seu ex-namorado. -Você está bem, Ginny?

-Sim, obrigada.- disse seca. Aquela pessoa era quem ela menos queria ver em sua frente. Preferia mil vezes ter dado um encontrão em Draco Malfoy do que ter encontrado Miguel.- Desculpe mais uma vez, Corner.

-Disponha.- disse com aquele sorriso que ela e as outras garotas em peso conheciam bem.

O garoto atravessou o vagão da sonserina com uma velocidade incrível. Não que tivesse medo da sonserina, claro, mas na certa tinha marcado de se encontrar com sua namorada Cho Chang. E Ginny continuou parada no corredor, depois de alguns segundos parada balançou a cabeça, saindo do transe e com uma vontade incrível de se chutar se dirigiu a cabine dos monitores. Podia não estar muito a fim de ver a cara bonitinha do garoto, mas não conseguia evitar o admirar secretamente. Entrou e se surpreendeu. Não era uma simples cabine. Era imensa. Com quatro grandes poltronas, onde na certa seria para que monitores da mesma casa sentassem-se juntos. E na parede oposta a janela estava um quadro branco.

Estranhou não ter ninguém, afinal estava atrasada. Bateu de leve na testa, Luna havia se enganado com o horário como sempre acontecia por ser tão avoada e ela como uma boa tapada não conferiu o horário da reunião na carta. Mas já que estava por lá não iria embora. Não agüentaria passar outra vez pelo covil da serpente. Mas antes tivesse chegado atrasada do que ter tido o desprazer de esbarrar em seu ex-namorado. Teve vontade de se bater por ainda acha-lo lindo e se derreter todas as vezes que o via sorrindo daquele jeito maroto e sedutor. Sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da janela. Cruzou as pernas e começou a tamborilar os dedos na janela cantarolando uma musica das esquisitonas.

Já estava por ali a uns vinte minutos e nada de uma viva alma aparecer. Começava a pensar na hipótese de ir embora e mais tarde na escola perguntar a Hermione a pauta da reunião. Mas sua mente viajou involuntariamente para um assunto bem melhor. Miguel Corner. Seu ex a cada ano ficava mais lindo. A garota estava muito confusa. Primeiro, no ano passado pensou ter esquecido de vez Harry Potter, sua paixonite de infância, ai começou a namorar Miguel, o que apesar do garoto ser um galinha não foi tão ruim assim, mas depois veio Dino, tão pegajoso e depois nas férias de verão Harry aparecera tão gentil, amigo. E agora para piorar Miguel reaparecia todo gentil. Mas se o moreno pensava que a reconquistaria com um singelo sorriso estava redondamente enganado, não seria tão fácil dessa vez. Estava disposta a esquecer de vez Harry, Miguel e Dino. Esse ano faria votos de castidade! Não chegaria perto de nenhum garoto. Esse ano tudo o que pensaria era em seus estudos e nada mais. Nada desviaria sua atenção. Nem mesmo o quadribol, que tanto amava.

**So if all this talk sounds crazy**

**Or if the words don't come out right**

**Does it really matter**

**If it gets me through this night**

Miguel era considerado por muitas alunas como um dos garotos mais charmosos da escola. Era um doce de pessoa, mesmo que não soubesse ficar com uma garota de cada vez. O moreno era uma pessoa maravilhosa, tinha um sorriso e olhar extremamente sedutor e encantador. Ginny sentiu seu coração dar um pulo a mais, os olhos do garoto eram sua paixão. Não eram verdes esmeralda como os de um certo grifinório que vivia atazanando a mente da ruiva, mas sim um azul claro. Se sentiu uma boba, estava novamente suspirando por um irrecuperável.

Por Merlim, por que ela só gostava dos mais problemáticos? Por que não conseguia arrumar um Krum da vida, que de acordo com Hermione era maravilhoso e a venerava. Será que era tão difícil assim encontrar alguém que realmente gostasse dela? Lembrou que o garoto por pouco não ficou em primeiro lugar no jornalzinho clandestino que circulava pela escola. Perdeu apenas para Draco Malfoy, que tinha que admitir, poderia ser o maior canalha, mas que era lindo ele era. Ainda ficou mais algum tempo na cabine sonhando com aqueles olhos azuis profundos, mas para sua sorte ou melhor, azar alguém entrou tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos insanos.

-Eu não acredito...vestes de segunda mão...sardas horríveis...cabelo vermelho queimado...-disse em um tom arrastado e sarcástico.- O que faz aqui Weasley?

Ginny nada respondeu, continuou olhando para fora da janela. O melhor era ignora-lo até o resto dos monitores chegarem. E rezou para que não demorassem, senão seria obrigada a lhe azarar como fizera da última vez que se encontraram no ano passado, o que não seria de todo mau.

-Além de mal educada é surda. – disse olhando para fora do corredor e constatando que não tinha ninguém fechou a porta da cabine.- Aqui é só para monitores, ou você não sabe ler?

-Não enche Malfoy.- **_isso, respira fundo e ignora esse estúpido_.**

-Ora ora, ela sabe falar.- Draco andava lentamente pela cabine.- Sabe, devemos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos aqui...-disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que?- a ruiva quase gritou afundando-se mais na poltrona.- Se você pensa que vou te beijar, pode tirando o unicórnio da chuva! – **_Beijo? Até parece que logo ele pensaria numa coisa dessas_**. Teve vontade de se bater pela segunda vez. De onde tirava tanta insanidade. Certamente o tão perto que ficou do Corner a fez pegar um pouco de sua loucura.

_**Me beijar?** _Pensou o loiro fazendo uma cara de nojo. Nunca em sã consciência beijaria a Weasley. Tinha medo de pegar alguma doença. Claro, naquele chiqueiro que viviam, os Weasley deviam ter as piores doenças. E nem morto se arriscaria a pegar tais doenças.

-Não, não, não...-disse parando em frente à ruiva.- Nós temos contas a acertar. Ou pensa que esqueci que você me azarou no ano passado?

- Ow... doninha, você ainda se lembra daquela nossa conversinha...

Apesar da situação em que se encontrava, a ruiva não pode deixar de rir. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele fatídico dia. A única coisa boa daquele dia foi ter azarado o loiro com uma Azaração de Rebater bicho-papão, deixando aquele rosto perfeito coberto de bolhas enormes e vermelhas por quase uma semana inteira. Quase teve pena do loiro, mas após pensar bem, ele merecia. Ninguém mandou ele fazer parte da Brigada Inquisitorial formada pela sapa velha da Umbrigde. Mas agora estava começando a pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. O loiro aparentava estar transbordando de ódio. E para o desespero da ruiva parecia que ele havia encontrado o momento perfeito para se vingar. E não seria nada agradável a vingança. Tinha certeza que se ele não lhe enchesse de bolhas e furúnculos, faria coisa bem pior, e pela sua cara, ele faria coisa _bem_ pior. Nem havia formalmente sido nomeada monitora e seria morta por um filhote de comensal.

Draco, antes que Ginny pudesse fazer qualquer coisa agarrou com força o antebraço dela e a levantou violentamente. A ruiva teve impressão que se ele apertasse mais um pouco seu braço ele se partiria ao meio, tamanha era a sua força.

-Malfoy...você está me machucando...-seus olhos começavam a lagrimejar.

Nesse momento se sentia a pessoa mais fraca do mundo. Suplicando a um Malfoy; quase que implorando para que ele a soltasse, mas ele não ligava a mínima para o pedido da garota. Queria que ela sentisse na pele o que ele passara naquela maldita semana na Ala Hospitalar.

-É para doer mesmo. Eu vou me vingar pirralha. Pode esperar...- Okay, havia irritado muito aquele lance da azaração.

Estava perdida. Ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse que não teria como escapar. Ele era no mínimo dez centímetros maior que ela e sem contar o dobro da força que tinha. _**Pensa, pensa...** _Estava meio difícil de pensar sentindo aquela dor no braço. Aquele loiro lhe pagava. Se pensasse em pegar sua varinha com a mão livre tinha certeza que Malfoy quebraria seu braço. Definitivamente estava ferrada; a única coisa que lhe restava era rezar. Se odiou, aquilo estava se tornando normal na vida da ruiva, por ser tão fraca. Tentou se livrar do apertão se debatendo, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Só fez sua situação piorar, sua varinha se soltou de seus cabelos e foi parar no chão.

-Fique calma...- sussurrou tranqüilamente em seu ouvido. Ginny não pode evitar o friozinho na espinha ao sentir o perfume que emanava daqueles cabelos sedosos. - Não será nem aqui e nem agora. Surgirá o momento perfeito...E você...- não pode completar, pois a porta da cabine abriu inesperadamente assustando-o.

O loiro a soltou empurrando-a ferozmente para trás. A garota teve que se segurar na parede para que não caísse no chão. Quem acabara de entrar era um garoto moreno e baixinho, monitor da lufa-lufa. O garoto parecia meio distraído, pois nem notou o clima entre os dois monitores e encaminhou-se para a poltrona de sua casa.

-Essa conversinha terá uma continuação. – sibilou o loiro passando a mão pelo cabelo, colocando no lugar sua franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos.

-Não vejo a hora.- disse numa falsa coragem. A verdade era que estava morrendo de medo só de pensar no resto daquela frase que o loiro não pode terminar. Fez uma nota mental que depois teria que agradecer seu salvador. Não demorou muito o resto dos monitores chegaram. Pode ver que todos os monitores da mesma casa sentaram-se juntos. Só faltava Hermione e seu irmão. Não queria nem pensar na reação dele quando soubesse que ela também era monitora.

**I will love again**

**Though my heart is breaking**

**I will love again**

**Stronger than before**

**I will love again**

**Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you**

**Heaven only knows**

-Anda logo Ronald, você consegue ser mais lerdo que uma lesma. – disse Hermione.

Ela estava empurrando levemente o amigo ruivo para dentro da cabine e fechando a porta com um leve aceno de sua varinha. Rony estava carregado de dezenas de papeis e mapas.

-Obrigada Rony. – continuou Hermione pegando alguns papéis dos braços do ruivo e colocando sobre um canto vazio da poltrona mais próxima. Rony dirigiu-se para a poltrona da grifinória.

Sentou-se ao lado de alguém que tentava esconder o rosto olhando para fora. O ruivo nem notou quem poderia ser a estranha. Ele estava concentrado demais em resmungar por causa de Hermione. Hermione simplesmente o pegara para que fosse seu assistente pessoal.

Agora que a garota era a chefe dos monitores, tinha o dever de dar todas as ordens para os novos monitores. Mesmo estando no sexto ano, Hermione conseguira a base de muito esforço ser a Monitora-Chefe. Mas o cargo era dividido com nada mais... nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Hermione até hoje se perguntava o que levou Dumbledore a nomear o loiro arrogante e prepotente para tal cargo. Coçando discretamente o nariz Rony olhou para o lado e franziu a testa. Conhecia aqueles cabelos. Levou a mão ao coração antes de gritar:

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?- Ginny tampou os ouvidos, tentando amenizar os gritos do irmão. Draco cruzou os braços e girou os olhos. Ele os achava patéticos. Pobretões patéticos e mortos de fome. – Ginny? Você...Hermione, você sabia?

-Rony...Estamos numa reunião. Assuntos familiares são depois. E claro que sim. Eu mesma indiquei a Ginny. – disse pondo um fim ao escândalo antes que tomasse grandes proporções.

Ela sabia muito bem onde paravam as brigas entre os irmãos. E que Merlim a livrasse de confusão na primeira reunião como Chefe dos monitores. Tudo bem que dividia a tarefa com o filhote de comensal, mas ser Chefe dos monitores era a melhor coisa do mundo! A reunião transcorreu perfeitamente calma, ela e Draco falaram, ela mais falou do que o loiro, sobre as responsabilidades de ser monitor, e no final distribuíram pequenos mapas da escola desenhados pela morena. No fim da reunião Ginny e Rony ficaram conversando, ou melhor, brigando. Ele exigindo que ela lhe explicasse por que não disse nada sobre ser monitora e ela lhe jogando na cara todos os anos que era ela que ficava por fora de tudo e que aquela era a primeira vez que teve algo dela, somente dela. O que depois lhe causou um baita remorso por ter dito tudo aquilo. Mas era tudo verdade, era sempre ele que escondia algo dela, e agora seu irmão vinha insinuar que ela não tinha direito de ter seus segredos. Ah, se ele soubesse das noites em claro que ela passava, sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Se ele soubesse o motivo; desejaria nunca ter dito para ela não ter segredos com ele.

**If I'm true to myself**

**Nobody else can take the place of you**

**But I've got to move one**

**Tell me what else can I do**

A ruiva daria tudo para que o Professor se calasse e mandasse servir logo o jantar, mas não. Dumbledore tinha que ter a maldita mania de fazer um longo discurso antes de chamar os alunos novos para passarem pelo chapéu seletor. Estava tão cansada e faminta que nem ligou para o fato do diretor ter anunciado que este ano eles teriam uma nova aluna transferida da França. Também não ligou para o fato de esta aluna ter ido para a sonserina, apenas acompanhou o resto dos alunos aplaudindo mecanicamente todos que eram destinados às casas de Hogwarts. Apenas resolveu sair de seu transe quando ouviu as palavras "bom apetite". Seus olhinhos brilharam, estava com tanta fome.

Não havia comido nada aquele dia na casa de Luna antes de irem embora e muito menos deu tempo de comprar qualquer coisa com a simpática senhora que vendia doces no trem. Devorava cada bolinho de amora, se Draco Malfoy ou qualquer sonserino que a visse comendo naquele instante falaria que em sua casa não tinha comida; e ela teria que relutantemente concordar. Estava parecendo uma esfomeada. E aquilo não era normal para a garota, que sempre beliscava alguma coisa no jantar, tanto que chamou a atenção de seu irmão mais velho.

-Ginny, coma devagar. Assim terá uma indigestão. – disse Rony com a boca cheia de torta de abóbora. A ruiva apenas o olhou de rabo de olho.

-Olha o Sr. Educação falando. Esvazie a boca antes de falar, Rony. – disse não muito amigavelmente pondo um fim no assunto.

Naquela noite a ruiva teve problemas para dormir. Tudo culpa do seu estômago descontrolado. Rolava pela cama buscando uma posição agradável, o que aconteceu apenas às quatro da manhã, o que lhe proporcionou um belo mau humor. Se Rony Weasley tivesse a sensibilidade de olhar na face da irmã mais nova, teria concluído que aquela não era uma boa hora para dar sermões. O ruivo logo que acordou ficou esperando a irmã descer para tomar café para "conversarem" sobre o assunto não esquecido dos monitores.

-Você é minha irmã! Eu tinha o direito de saber! – disse segurando o braço da garota, impedindo-a de entrar no salão principal.- Por que não me disse, heim?

Ginny estava completamente impaciente. Dormira mal, estava com dor no estômago e na cabeça e ainda para melhorar seu _dia lindo, _seu irmão mais velho se achava no direito de lhe pedir explicações. Ah, isso não ficaria assim. Já engolira muita coisa daquele ruivinho insensível, agora era a vez dele de sentir a fúria weasley.

-Olha aqui roniquinho...- puxou o braço ao qual seu irmão ainda segurava. – ...eu nunca me meti nas suas conversas e dos seus amiguinhos.- estreitou ainda mais os olhos.- A vida é minha, e se eu fui ou não nomeada monitora, NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – o fogo weasley tinha chegado ao limite. Ginny explodira de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sempre achou que sua irmã fosse tranqüila, sabia claro, que ás vezes ela era fogo, mas não tinha motivos para explodir daquele jeito. A garota passava constantemente a mão pelo cabelo, demonstrando estar completamente nervosa com a situação.

_**Ou tinha?** _

Antes que Rony pudesse tentar continuar seu sermão todos os vidros das janelas daquele corredor explodiram, sem explicação. Pequenos cacos de vidros voaram por todos os lados, alguns alunos presentes se abaixaram tentando se proteger dos vidrinhos.

-Me deixe em paz.- a garota murmurou antes de entrar no salão principal. Rony que ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados virou-se para as janelas, agora sem nenhuma proteção e coçou a cabeça. Definitivamente conseguira irritar sua irmã.

Ginny massageava a têmpora sentada afastada dos alunos grifinórios. Para sua sorte naquela manhã, a mesa de sua casa estava quase vazia, poderia tentar relaxar e fazer aquela maldita dor de cabeça ir embora antes da aula de herbologia. Ainda estava massageando cada lado da cabeça quando ouviu uma voz sonhadora ao seu lado.

-Olá, ginny. Ou será que devo te chamar de senhorita monitora? – disse Luna sentando-se ao lado da amiga e servindo-se de suco.

-Cala a boca.

-Viu só. Mal virou monitora e já está dando ordens.- Ginny não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Olhou para a loira e para a surpresa da garota, Ginny a abraçou. Luna era sua melhor amiga, mesmo sendo avoada era a única que a compreendia.

-Também te amo...- disse dando tapinhas nas costas da garota. Ginny se sentia tão solitária, aquela briga com o irmão a deixou pior. Será que nem mesmo seu próprio irmão não poderia ter um pingo de paciência e compreensão em relação a ela. Aquele ano mal havia começado e já se sentia cansada de tudo e de todos. O que mais desejava era poder fugir e ir para bem longe. Onde não poderia ser encontrada.- Vamos, você sabe que a prof° Sprout detesta atrasos.

-Você é a única que me entende...- disse deprimida. Levantando-se sem ânimo e juntando seus livros.

-Eu sei. Sou a única maluca por aqui que tenta te entender. – E saiu puxando pelo pulso a amiga, que mais parecia uma morta-viva. Para Ginny, aquela foi a pior aula que poderia ter no primeiro dia de aula. Não que detestasse herbologia, ou a professora fosse chata, pelo contrário, adorava essa matéria, era uma de suas favoritas, mas naquele dia não se sentia bem para fazer nada.

**_Maldita insônia_**.

Teria que lembrar de mais tarde passar pela Ala hospitalar e contrabandear alguma poção para poder dormir em paz sem sonhar. Desde suas férias que virava noites sem dormir direito, o que a deixava de péssimo humor e com vontade de arrancar a cabeça do primeiro idiota que lhe dirigisse a palavra.

_**Malditos pesadelos. Maldito Tom**. _

Será que nunca se livraria das lembranças _dele_? Daria tudo para nunca mais sonhar, ou melhor, ter pesadelos com _ele. _Parecia que sempre que ele vinha lhe visitar em seus sonhos acordava mais fraca, era como se ele fizesse questão de lhe sugar o resto de vida que lhe restara. Bufou... Aquela aula estava um tédio total e sua cabeça que não melhorava.

**I will love again**

**Though my heart is breaking**

**I will love again**

**Stronger than before**

**I will love again**

**Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you**

**Heaven only knows**

**I will love again**

Gina não era a única que estava tendo um dia horrível... um verdadeiro dia de cão.

Para uma certa morena do sexto ano aquele dia também não era um dos melhores. Hermione Granger se encontrava sentada ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley. Estavam tendo uma torturante aula de poções dupla com sonserina. Ótima aula e ótimos alunos para a primeira aula do dia. Será que eles não tinham pena dos pobrezinhos não?

Hermione tentava de todas as formas se concentrar numa poção complicadíssima que Snape explicava, mas não conseguia. E Rony não ajudava muito, pois este achava mais importante lançar sorrisinhos para Parvati Patil que se encontrava sentava ao lado do ruivo acompanhada de sua inseparável amiga Lilá Brown. As duas conversavam baixinho e cada vez que olhavam para Rony davam risadinhas. O que tirava completamente a concentração da morena, que bufou irritada por copiar a mesma frase pela terceira vez seguida.

-Será que você poderia pelo menos fingir prestar atenção, para que aquelas duas calem a boca?- sibilou Hermione sem um pingo de paciência cutucando as costelas do ruivo, lhe chamando atenção. Será que era tão difícil pro ruivo prestar nem que seja por um dia ou apenas enquanto o professor explicava ficar quieto e prestar atenção? Será que era pedir muito? Afinal os N.I.E.M's seriam no ano que vem e seriam dificílimos, na opinião da garota. E continuou num tom ameaçador. - sabe ano que vem faremos N.I.E.M's...E se você continuar desinteressado, não vou te ajudar.

A garota jurou para si mesma que mesmo que o ruivo implorasse de joelhos não o ajudaria a estudar. Olhou para Harry que estava sentado ao seu lado e pode ver que milagrosamente estava copiando a matéria. Voltou sua atenção ao professor e sorriu involuntariamente lembrando-se da cara de espanto do mestre de poções ao ver os três entrando em sua aula; e ficou furiosa quando o professor seboso consultou duas vezes sua lista de alunos para ver se não tinham se equivocado ao matricularem Harry e Rony nessa matéria.

-Eu sei que você vai me ajudar, de qualquer maneira. – disse folheando seu livro.- Mione, posso te fazer uma pergunta?- a garota apenas o olhou e voltou a copiar a matéria.

- Faça... eu sei que você vai falar mesmo... – disse Hermione mais azeda do que nunca e com uma tristeza irreparável.

-Você acha que...- baixou a voz, parecia meio constrangido.- a Parvati aceitaria sair comigo? Você sabe...você é uma garota, você entende desses assuntos.

_**Desses assuntos? Idiota!** _

Hermione teve que concentrar toda sua raiva em sua pena, que por pouco não se partiu ao meio. Como ele ousava perguntar uma coisa dessas? Depois de tudo o que ouve na Toca. Não que ela estivesse exigindo algo, mas era muita cara de pau dele lhe fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Ela apenas o olhou, e apoiou a cabeça no braço direito, tampando a visão de seu rosto. Rony apenas deu de ombro, afinal a garota estava esquisita desde antes de embarcarem, dando de ombro voltou novamente a folhear seu livro surrado. Se ele pudesse ver o rosto dela nesse momento veria que demonstrava estar magoada.

**I will love again**

Involuntariamente sua mente voou para o dia posterior a visita de Helizabeth. Nunca pensou que _aquilo_ pudesse acontecer, não naquele dia, não da maneira que aconteceu. Lembrou-se como se tivesse sido hoje:

Rony parecia estar chateado aquele dia, e por esse motivo logo após o jantar todos já se dirigiam aos seus quartos quando percebeu que o ruivo mais novo ia no caminho contrário as escadas. O garoto saiu para os jardins e sem perceber que Hermione o seguia, sentou-se num tronco de árvore caído. Hermione se aproximou silenciosamente.

-Posso me sentar? – perguntou hesitante ao ver o rosto sério do amigo.

-Claro...você quer alguma coisa?

-Queria saber se você está bem, saiu sem dizer nada...- disse preocupada. Para ela era hilário o fato de sempre se preocupar com os outros ou invés de si própria. Mas para Ron, isso era um dos motivos de gostar tanto da morena. Sempre pensava nos outros em primeiro lugar.

-Estou...só pensando...queria ficar sozinho um pouco.

-Tudo bem, vou te deixar sozinho.- disse levantando rapidamente. Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sentiu as mãos quentes de rony segurando a sua.

-Não, fica comigo...quer dizer...bem...você entendeu.- suas orelhas estavam completamente vermelhas e Hermione ligeiramente corada com a aproximação dos dois. Sentando-se novamente pode ver melhor aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis. Apesar de ter a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá, não deixava de ser bonito. Hermione sentiu os olhos do ruivo sobre si e lhe encarou. Ele mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**I will love again**

-O que foi...- antes que pudesse terminar a frase sentiu as mãos do rony lhe envolverem pela cintura e lhe puxar para um beijo. Um beijo suave; muito diferente dos beijos de Vitor Krum_. Krum?_ Aquela era uma péssima hora para se lembrar dele. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava adorando sentir os lábios de seu melhor amigo. Estava começando a relaxar nos braços do ruivo quando involuntariamente a imagem do búlgaro fez a garota voltar a si e se separando delicadamente do ruivo voltou para dentro da casa.

Depois do ocorrido não voltaram a falar sobre isso. Pode perceber, ou achou, que aquele beijo para Rony não passou de um mero beijo. Parecia que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Então ela resolveu fazer o mesmo, mas a aproximação a fez recordar todas as sensações que o beijo do ruivo lhe causaram.

_**Estúpida!** _

E agora ela estava em plena aula de poções pensando naquele ruivo insensível e ele pensando em convidar a Patil para sair. Bufou outra vez, rabiscando algo ilegível em seu pergaminho. Rony pigarreou tentando chamar a atenção da garota que o ignorou categoricamente.

-Se a senhorita acha essa aula tão tediante a ponto de ignorar a minha pergunta, acho que deveria passear nos jardins, Srta. Granger. – aquela voz arrogante fez a garota voltar a si rapidamente.- menos 20 pontos para a grifinória.

Todos os sonserinos riram pra valer da injustiça do Snape Seboso, enquanto que os grifinórios estavam espantados. Nunca viram Hermione Granger ficar desatenta durante qualquer aula; quanto mais do morcego velho. A garota ficou possessa, onde já se viu, ficar desatenta na aula e ainda por cima perder 20 pontos. Tudo culpa daquele ruivo idiota, que insistia em zanzar pela sua cabeça. Rony olhou-a com aquele olhar de "eu tentei avisar, mas você não me ouviu" e ela, sem muita paciência mandou que prestasse atenção na aula e não nela. O ruivo nem discutiu, pois a cara fechada da garota estava de meter medo. Aquele seria o motivo perfeito para que a morena passasse o resto do dia de cara amarrada.

**I will love again**

No termino das aulas pela manhã, Ginny praticamente se arrastava ao lado da melhor amiga corvinal. Como queria ainda estar de férias. Bufou...Quando estava em casa queria que as férias acabassem logo, e agora que voltara a Hogwarts queria ir para casa. Se nem mesmo ela conseguia se entender, quem dera Luna conseguisse. A loira a olhava calmamente, tentando adivinhar o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça de fogo. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para que o almoço fosse servido e como estava um caos a entrada do salão principal, as duas resolveram dar um tempo nos jardins e respirar ar puro. Andaram cerca de cinco minutos e se sentaram na grama bem cuidada perto do lago. Aquele lugar era considerado sagrado para as duas, era ali que buscavam coragem para as aulas da tarde. Ginny se sentou apoiando as costas no largo tronco de uma árvore, enquanto que Luna se jogava de qualquer jeito pela grama fresca. Aquela tarde seria uma das mais quentes do mês.

As duas observavam um pequeno grupinho de alunos sonserinos cercarem uma garota loira que Ginny não soube identificar. A loira-não-identificada era só sorrisos para os rapazes e um grupinho de alunas também sonserinas estavam mais atrás e fuzilavam a loira com os olhos. Ginny quase teve pena da garota, mas o sentimento evaporou rapidamente quando lembrou que aquela garota em questão era sonserina. E sonserinos não tinha pena de ninguém e por que justo ela, um membro dos weasleys que era alvo constante das brincadeiras de mau gosto da turma das cobrinha, iria ter tal sentimento. Luna apenas sorria discretamente da excessiva atenção que era direcionada a loira sonserina. Com muito custo a sonserina conseguiu se livrar dos garotos-cobra e se dirigiu para onde as duas amigas descansavam. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas achando estranho aquela garota estar vindo na direção delas, mas não comentou nada com a loira deitada ao seu lado. Seria impossível uma aluna sonserina estar vindo falar com uma grifinoriazinha pobretona e uma corvinal lunática. Voltou a fazer desenhos imaginários no chão e por segundos ignorou o fato da loira estar se aproximando mais ainda delas.

Okay, o que aquela cobra fêmea queria com as duas? Não queria ter novamente aquela dor de cabeça infernal que com muito custo conseguira se livrar. Okay, aquilo era algum tipo de piada? O que ela pensava que estava fazendo parando aos pés da loira corvinal.

-Sabia que era você! – exclamou animadamente.- como é difícil te achar Lu.

Ginny precisava ir urgentemente para a ala hospitalar, estava tendo alucinações, e das brabas.

**_O que ela pensa que está fazendo?_**

Definitivamente, precisava era de um psiquiatra. Estava vendo coisas. Luna e a sonserina estavam se abraçando, como se fossem velhas amigas.

-Ginny...- disse Luna puxando a ruiva pela mão.- você lembra da Isabelle?

_**Isabelle?** _A ruiva teve que se esforçar ao máximo para que se lembrasse da loira. **_Hãn, quem?_**

Luna havia contado tudo sobre a loira para Ginny. Isabelle era a garota com que Luna havia feito uma grande amizade na França. As duas se conheciam desde pequenas e eram bastante ligadas. Durante sua rápida estadia na casa de Luna, a ruiva cansou de ouvir a amiga falar sobre Isabelle. Era Isabelle pra cá, Belle pra lá.

-Claro! – disfarçou dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Odiava sua memória fraca. Ou talvez seja sua memória excessiva, que por um pequeno e dramático trauma, resolveu apagar toda a conversa sobre Belle. Sabia que estava sendo dramática e talvez um pouquinho ciumenta mas quem ela pensava que era para ir roubando sua amiga assim. Ginny era muito possessiva, e odiava ter de dividir suas coisa, principalmente amigas. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver, era um direito da Luna ter outras amigas, mas tinham que ser tão grudadas assim, e ser logo uma sonserina?

-Olá! Sou Isabelle Blain, muito prazer. – disse apertando alegremente a mão da ruiva. Ginny estranhou, aquela garota só podia ter batido a cabeça ou a atenção excessiva dos sonserinos a tinha deixado biruta. Nunca pensou que estaria viva para chegar a conhecer uma sonserina alegre e simpática.- Virginia Weasley, certo?

Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Só faltou a parte à la Malfoy: vestes de segunda mão, rosto inexpressivo e blá blá blá, o resto sabia de cor.

-Bem, Ginny...- disse Luna chamando a atenção da amiga. – você se importa se eu for conversar uns minutinhos com a Belle?

_**O que eu falei? Mal se viram e já estão de segredinhos. **_

-Nããão. Fiquem a vontade...-disse com um sorriso excessivamente forçado.

Quando Luna e Belle estavam a uma boa distância dela, se permitiu jogar na grama e murmurar palavras inteligíveis. Estava frustrada; mal chegaram em Hogwarts e já estava sozinha outra vez. E agora pra piorar, teria que dividir sua única melhor amiga com outra garota. Dramática? Muito. Ciumenta? Ao extremo! Bufou e começou a arrancar as coitadinhas das graminhas verdinhas. Agora que tinha assassinado quase todas as graminhas ao seu redor que se ligou em _quem_ era a loira sonserina. Isabelle M. Blain era a tal garota que veio transferida da França. E caíra logo na sonserina, que azar. Se ela estava na sonserina, então não poderia ser tão gente boa como Luna achava. Mas aquela ali confiaria até em Draco Malfoy._ **Malfoy...** _Ginny não impediu que sua mente comparasse Belle e Malfoy. Os dois pareciam irmãos. Blain era loira platinada, possuía olhos incrivelmente azuis e uma elegância ao andar. Tirando o fato de ser simpática e alegre ao extremo, ela parecia uma típica Malfoy. E tinha que admitir, ela era muito bonita. Não era à toa que a sonserina em peso estava andando atrás da garota nova. Os garotos babando por ela e as garotas, tentando rogar pragas para que o cabelo incrivelmente loiro e bonito caísse aos montes. Levantando-se desanimada e com fome dirigiu-se ao castelo dando de cara com as portas do salão principal fechadas. Se xingando mentalmente por ter ficado mofando embaixo da árvore por tempo demais e ter perdido o almoço, arrastou-se até a sala onde teria a próxima aula. Agora teria que esperar até as aulas acabarem para poder dar uma escapadinha e buscar qualquer coisa comestível na cozinha. Aquele ano seria interessante, com uma melhor amiga dividida ao meio, perdendo as refeições, insônias quase diariamente. Tinha começado o ano _muito bem_.

**_Incrível! Por favor, alguém me mate! _ **

**And do you know I will love again?**

**You can't stop me from loving again**

**Breathing again**

**feeling again**

**I will one day love again**

D&GFireAndIce

**Agradecimentos:**

Obrigada a todos ki comentaram! Desculpe num dar o nome de vocês! Mas meu e-mail num quer cooperar!

Bigada de novo!

**N/B: **A culpa é toda minha se essa capítulo demorou tanto a ser postado... ME DESCULPE... mas eu estava atolada até o pescoço de coisa para fazer! Me desculpe Oráculo, você continua sendo uma amigona... mas eu acabei me enrolando... LEITORES não culpem a minha amiga...

Tchau e deixem reviews

Yngrid Dunbledore

**N/A:** Eu sei que Fábio e Gideão não são pai e irmão da Molly e sim primos (foi o que fiquei sabendo), mas para ficar mais emocionante eu mudei os fatos... Espero ki não se importem. Até por que não tem tanta importância assim...

E não nos matem, por favor! Foram os contra-tempos ki num deixaram postar esse cap. Prometo ki o próximo num demora!

O Draco vai esquentar as coisas no cap.5!

**Notinha básica para não ficar confuso: **

Em **_negrito e itálico_** são pensamentos, okay?

E somente em **negrito** é letra da musica. Lara Fabian- I will love again (linda).

Tá confuso? Me mande uma Reviews...

Tradução música:

_Lara Fabian – I will love again (Eu amarei novamente)_

Eu já te disse

O quanto você habita em mim?

Em cada momento acordada

E mesmo em meus sonhos

E se todo esse papo é louco

E você não entende o que eu quero dizer

Isso realmente importa?

Apenas enquanto eu acreditar

Eu amarei novamente

Apesar do meu coração estar quebrado

Eu amarei novamente

Mais forte que antes

Eu amarei novamente

Mesmo que leve uma vida inteira pra superar você

Só o céu sabe

Eu amarei novamente

As pessoas nunca dizem a você

Como elas realmente se sentem

Eu poderia morrer por você satisfeita

Se eu soubesse que isso é verdade

Então se todo esse papo é louco

E as palavras não saem direito

Isso realmente importa?

Se isto me ajudar a passar esta noite

Eu amarei novamente

Apesar do meu coração estar quebrado

Eu amarei novamente

Mais forte que antes

Eu amarei novamente

Mesmo que leve uma vida inteira pra superar você

Só o céu sabe

Se sou sincera comigo mesma

Ninguém mais pode tomar o seu lugar

Mas eu tenho que começar a agir

Me diga o que mais posso fazer

Eu amarei novamente

Apesar do meu coração estar quebrado

Eu amarei novamente

Mais forte que antes

Eu amarei novamente

Mesmo que leve uma vida inteira pra superar você

Só o céu sabe

Eu amarei novamente

Eu amarei novamente

Eu amarei novamente

Eu amarei novamente

Você sabe que eu amarei novamente?

Você não pode me impedir de amar novamente.

Respirar novamente

Sentir novamente

Eu sei que um dia eu vou amar novamente


End file.
